More Than You Know
by BrightAsNight
Summary: John Cena. And Randy Orton. Two of the biggest money making superstars in the WWE. Two rivals who was supposed to be biting their heads off whenever they see each other. Any idea how they fell for each other? CENTON/SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

His hand rested on Randy's thigh and his lips ghosted over Randy's crotch of the tights. A chill ran down Randy's spine, as he felt his opponent's warm breath against his abs.

No.

He couldn't fantasize about him right now. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Exhaling after a second he grabbed his opponent's head and yanked him up to his feet. He made sure to hide all the emotions which flowed through his body before he opened his eyes and jumping up in the air and hitting a RKO on the other man. He watched the man on the floor before going for the pin.

One, two, three... the bell rang and The Viper stood giving his hand to the referee who raised it, stating that he was the winner of the match. Sighing and trying to suppress the urge to check on the unconscious man, he exited the ring and made his way to the backstage. But as the urge became stronger, he wasn't able to control his own body. He felt it turn around. His eyes met his opponent, who was now slowly getting up with the help of the ropes.

John Cena was staring back at him with a blank expression, but Randy knew him so well, and he knew that this wasn't over. He knew that the feud with John was not over. He never wanted to start one in the first place. Damn the storyline, damn the boss, damn everyone...except John Cena.

Sighing again he walked to the locker room. He needed a shower so badly, he felt sticky all over. He was glad that the room was empty, so he could use it all for himself. But his happiness was short lived. The door burst open and he heard heavy footsteps. Well, there goes his moment of peace.

"Bloody Orton," the voice exclaimed.

Randy's ears perked up at the voice. He was more than surprised. He ignored what the man said and concentrated on what the man was doing here. It was obvious that John did not know that Randy was here with him. John had his own locker room. So what was he doing here?

"Doesn't know who he is messing with! I'm John FREAKING Cena!" John bellowed.

Randy chuckled softly at the man's childish out bursts. Then, realizing what he had done, he quickly escaped to the bathroom grabbing a towel on the way. He thanked the guy mentally, who left the door open to the bathroom, and once he was inside he didn't bother to shut it since the old door made loud creaks even if it moved an inch.

Randy removed his boots and tights and stepped into the shower, which he turned on slowly so John wasn't able to hear it. He sighed in relief as lukewarm water hit his head and then flowed down his back, reducing his inner stress. He turned toward the wall and placed his palms on it, and rested his head. A few seconds later he applied gel and rubbed his skin, removing baby oil and sweat. That's when he felt a knot twisting in his stomach. He knew the sensation, almost too well for his own good.

John halted in the doorway just as he spotted a familiar figure in the shower. His breath hitched as he stared at the man, as the foam from shower gel dripped down from his body with water revealing heavily inked arms and the spider-legs like tattoo on the shoulders. His back was facing John, but he recognized the man very well. Just seconds ago he was cursing this man, but now John was glued to his spot, awestruck by the man in front of him.

John watched as The Viper's back muscles twitched as he rubbed his skin. It was almost...attractive. Who was he kidding? Heck the man was certainly attractive, there was no one to deny it, not even himself. He noticed Randy's body suddenly tense, as if he sensed John was right behind him. John didn't even try to hide his stare as Randy turned around to face him. The tension between them was so thick, John was sure that he could cut it to pieces with a knife. For a full minute, they stared at each other. John's face frowned, Randy's face a blank mask.

Now that he was facing him, John had the perfect opportunity to check Randy out. John was first lost in Randy's icy blue eyes, then he moved on to his high cheekbones, thin lips, broad shoulders, fine arms, rock hard abs, the 'V' shape going right down to his...

Realizing what the fuck he was doing, John tore his eyes from the mouth watering body in front of him and stormed to a stall. Cursing inwardly, he stripped down and entered the shower. He was too confused to enjoy the sensation of water against his body. He couldn't believe himself. For over a month, he has had been fighting with Randy, the man had been getting on his nerves. But now all of a sudden John was checking him out!

John heard the bathroom door slam shut and he decided to wait until Randy leave out of the locker room before coming out. He couldn't risk another encounter with The Viper.

Randy paced the room back and forth only in a towel, his calmness broken and muscles twitching with tense. He quickly dressed up and grabbed his bag, jogging out of the locker room. What the HELL was back in there? He was hundred percent sure that John Cena was checking him out. Sure, he had no problem with it, but it was John Cena who checked him out. John Cena. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned in frustration.

Reaching out to his bag, he searched for the cell phone. He had arrived to the arena with Cody from the hotel, and now he needed a ride. He had carelessly left his wallet in his hotel room, so taking a taxi was out of the scene. And he had left his cell phone in the locker. Groaning he stormed back into the locker room, hoping Cena had left.

But he was wrong.

The time he chose to enter the room was the worst, as he saw John removing the towel from his hips. Cursing, he turned around and started to go to his locker. At the sound of cursing John glanced back and saw Randy just as he averted his gaze.

"The FUCK, Orton!" he shouted.

Randy rolled his eyes and ignored the muscled man.

"Don't be so dramatic Cena, it's not like you haven't seen me or I haven't seen you naked before."

"It doesn't mean anything, Orton, so don't fall head over heels for it." John said, not knowing that he was hitting one of Randy's sore spots. Slightly grimacing, Randy was able to keep his voice even.

"Who said it does, Cena?" Randy took his cell phone and nearly slammed the locker door off its hinges. He could not deal with this man anymore. Randy knew John didn't say it on purpose, but it still hurt so bad.

Once he was at the car park, he looked around. No sign of Cody's car, and only Cena's Mustang was left. He knew perfectly well that he wasn't going to get a ride from Cena, and Randy wouldn't risk it. He didn't dare be near John again, not today. He tried to Cody's phone and cursed at the beeping sound which indicated that Randy's phone was low on battery. What a day. It was a twenty minute walk from the arena and it was nearly eleven at night. He started walking, since there was nothing else to do. After ten minutes or so, he saw Cena's car racing past him.

Snorting, he continued his walk, only to bump into something hard. He rubbed his nose and looked up, ready to rip the guy's throat out. His heart sped up at the sight of the huge man in front of him, tattoos and piercings pointing out the fact that this man is not someone who should be messed around with. Heck, Mark Henry was better than this man.

"Hey boys! Look what I found!" he said, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking his head to the side. Randy shivered under the man's gaze. He knew he could handle him somehow, but the thought was crushed when another two men appeared from his behind, who were not so large as the first, but was large enough to take Randy down.

"Pretty little thing, eh?" the one to the right said, with an annoying cocky smirk on his lips which his eyes roaming up and down Randy's body. Was he gonna be raped, like some little school girl? No. He was going to fight back, even till death. He dropped his bag to the floor and brought his clenched fists up, ready to beat the life out of the thugs. The giant chuckled humorlessly while the others snickered.

"Braver than seems to be eh? We just want some money. Give it all and you can go." He said raising hands up like to surrender. Randy didn't dare to let his guard down just because the men said they only wanted money. The third one walked over as Randy backed up and he picked up Randy's bag. As he searched the bag, Randy saw the disappointment on his face as he didn't find Randy's wallet.

The man shook his head at the other two. The large one groaned and motioned for the one beside him. "Search him, Tony, he must have 'em in his pocket."

In a flash Randy was being held up from behind and Tony was searching for the money. His hands roamed all over his body and stopped at his back pockets. Tony squeezed his ass, earning a surprised yelp from Randy.

"He sure gotta nice ass, Dean. But no money." Tony licked his lips.

Finally, rage taking over him, Randy kicked the man's crotch as hard as he can. He struggled to get free, but the man behind him was obviously stronger than him.

"You, son of a bitch! I'm gonna teach you a good lesson!" Tony bellowed as he punched Randy over and over. Dean suddenly came up behind Tony and held his hand in a strong grip as he tried to land another punch on Randy's already bruised cheek.

"Enough Tony! We searched for what we wanted, and he got nothing. Let's go!"

"Yeah, you motherfuckers better leave before you'll end up in heaven."

They all turned around at the new voice, Randy barely lifting his head up to see the guy. John Cena stood only a few feet away from them, pointing a gun at them. Randy was immediately set free, and the three thugs were running for their lives.

"Thank you," was the only thing Randy whispered before collapsing to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Request: Please be kind enough to review and tell me your ideas of the story.**

**Question: Just want to know if I started a fic of Sheamus you'd read it. If so, tell me a good partner for him. Just the partner, not a plot. i was thinking about Alberto Del Rio...**

It was uncomfortable.

Randy was laying on a soft surface, which he assumed was a bed, and was pretending that he was still asleep. He heard soft thuds of water hitting the floor in the next room, so he guessed that whoever the person took him here was taking a shower. He shifted on the bed trying not to make a sound as his back ached. He wondered how he got into this room. Maybe those thugs kidnapped him and...and...

Oh...

The thugs... The gun... John...

He was sure that the room was not belonged to the road thieves since they could not afford this type of room, or house. So this must be... He promised himself that he would never think of the devil again. But now it was too late to turn the time. He kept his eyes closed and body still as he heard the bathroom door open.

"Get up, Orton. Stop pretending like you're sleeping." that deep voice spoke with a slight irritation coating the words.

Grimacing, Randy opened his eyes. He was careful not to meet the man, specially since he was dripping water down on the carpet with only a towel around his waist. John narrowed his eyes slightly at the darker skinned man in front of him, but didn't say anything more. He opened the closet and pulled out a comfortable white t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts before going to the bathroom.

When he came back, Randy was no where to be found. His eye brows rose in confusion. He quickly jogged out of the room to find Randy, who was taking careful footsteps, as if trying to be a ninja, toward the main door. John shook his head.

"Where do you think you're going?" john asked, crossing his hands above his chest.

Randy jumped a foot in the air, before turning his head. "Don't do that!" he yelled while trying to calm down his furiously beating heart by placing a hand above it, on his chest. John just smirked. Orton was such a klutz.

"I asked you a question."

"Uh... to my hotel room?" Randy made it more of a question than an answer, bringing his shoulders up.

"I'm sure you must have a load of questions, Orton." John implied.

The other man shifted his weight to his right leg. "I just...don't feel comfortable talking with you, Cena."

John pursed his lips. "Alright... Alright. Here's your bag." He took the bag which was on the nearby couch and threw it at Randy, who caught it easily by one hand. John turned around, to leave the room.

"Wait! John..." It was after a long time Randy had last called him by his first name. It almost felt...good, coming out of his lips and in his voice. John gulped.

"Why?"

It took a moment to realize what Randy was asking. The truth was... John didn't knew it either. Normally, he didn't give a fuck about anyone. But when he passed Randy yesterday on the road walking alone, he had gotten a bad feeling. That was why he reversed back to see if the taller man wanted a ride. When he saw Randy with three other men, his feeling got worse. It was after Randy tried to fight them off, John got out of the car. What made him was the look on Randy's face.

The Viper looked sort of...vulnerable against three giants...

Shaking his head and coming back to reality, John planted an arrogant smirk on his lips. "Just playing the role of Super-Cena, Orton."

For a second, Randy didn't seem to buy his lie. But after a moment and shrugged it off. Then his eyes widened like he remembered something. "You had a gun."

A heartbeat of silence.

Following with John's booming laughter. He doubled over at the incredulous look on Randy's face. "It was just a toy that I bought for my nephew, silly." he said, in between gasps.

Randy rolled his eyes, biting his bottom lip to hide the chuckle he was about to voice. One of the things he adored about John was his dimples. He loved how the cheeks stretch back revealing hidden cute dimples. Before John realize, he dropped his gaze to the floor. He touched the door knob and twisted it so the door opened.

Again, the sound of a throat clearing stopped him stepping out of the house.

"You need a ride?"

Randy was confused. They were supposed to be rivals. What made John change his attitude towards Randy? "What are you playing at, Cena? Why are you paying such a hospitality toward me?"

John shrugged. "Can't lose our champ now, can we Orton? Besides, I need someone to play with once in a while."

At this, Randy gritted his teeth, anger starting to run in his veins. "I'm not a fucking toy to play with, Cena. You go fuck someone else for that one, like Miz. He will be more than willing to kneel for you." He spat.

John's eyes darkened, and he sneered. "I saved you from three freaks who was going to fuck the life out of you, and this is how you gonna repay me, Orton? I thought we could have a normal talk for at least once outside the ring, but I guess I was wrong. I was stupid to trying to make a conversation with a lunatic."

That stung. It stung so deep, that Randy had to suppress the urge to clutch his chest, where his heart was hurting. He didn't want to bring back old memories. They always made Randy feel like he was having a heartache. Shoving the thoughts out of his head, he turned his mind to John.

"What do you want me to do, Cena? Go and jump in Samara's well? Well, too bad 'cause I'm not doing it."

John blinked. Who the hell was Samara? Randy's ex? Shaking his head, John gestured to the door. "Just get out, Orton. How are you going to the hotel anyway? Not that I care about."

"By bus," was all Randy said, exiting the house. John's eyebrows rose. Was Randy out of his mind?

Was Randy out of his mind? What was he thinking, coming out to the public like this? What he couldn't stand was, the squeals of the fan girls. No offense, but he never really liked those girlish shreaks. And it was a time he really needed to be in piece. But he couldn't just shrug them away. They were his fans. He adored them.

But not as much as he adored someone else. Someone else who repeatedly hurt him, both physically and mentally. Yet he couldn't move on, since he knew that the 'other' one didn't know about the situation. He was pathetic.

Sighing, Randy hopped out of the bus, directly running into someone.

"Randy!" The boy exclaimed as he steadied the tattooed man. "Where the hell hav- did you just got off from that bus" his voice was full of surprise.

"Um...Yes?" Randy forced a grim smile to his lips. To his amusement, Cody flashed his 'dashing' boyish grin at him.

"Must have been a helluva ride," he said, wooshing air with his fist. Randy winced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Believe me, I'm not going on a bus for years again."

Grinning, Cody draped an arm over Randy's shoulder and gave a half hug. "Chill, man. Come on, let's go and have some breakfast." He pulled the man gently, but stopped when Randy didn't move a muscle. "What's wrong?" Cody asked, pulling off his sunglasses and checking Randy over with his worried eyes.

"I don't have money, Cody." Randy said hesitantly.

"Eh, how did you came in the bus? Was the driver a woman?" Randy pushed the smaller man playfully.

"No stupid, I stole some money from John." Once the words left his moth, Randy regretted it.

"Cena?" Cody's eyes widened like saucers. Randy sighed. Why can't he keep is mouth shut for good for a while?

"I'd rather not talk about it if I were you, Cody." Cody knew better than to push the man. If he had something to say, Cody knew that Randy eventually opens up. Until then, he would keep his mouth shut. Though he was curious to know what happened between John Cena and Randy Orton.

They ordered pancakes and french toast for their breakfast and ate them in comfortable silence. Randy wondered what John was doing at the moment. He sighed again as he remembered what he said to John. He shouldn't have said those things. He had overreacted. But he wasn't planning to apologize to John Cena. That would ruin his perfectly practiced persona, and he didn't want John to suspect on him. Back there, they both had momentarily forgotten that they were rivals. Rivals that wanted to bite their heads off at the sight of each other.

But when John laughed, it felt like they had been best friends. True, John and Randy knew each other from a long time, but they were never close to each other to call friends. From the beginning of his carrier, Randy was a silent one, who didn't socialize very much. It was like an 'I don't know you-you don't know me' kind of relationship he had with the outsiders.

Cody Rhodes was the only one who was close to The Viper in the locker room. Randy found it was hard to trust people, specially since the last time he had trusted someone...

He snapped out of his fantasy world as he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He blinked and locked his gaze with Cody, who was looking at him with concern.

"You okay there buddy? You seem to space out a lot today." Cody poked Randy's temple. Randy slapped his hand away with a small smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing to be worried about." He tried to assure the younger man.

"Are you sure?" Cody pressed. He knew that if Randy didn't let it out now, he will do something unwanted later. Randy groaned. He rubbed his temples before turning his head away. Cody wasn't going to let go,Randy sensed.

"Look, Cody, if I tell you what is wrong, will you act like it never happened after wards?" Randy silently begged. Cody's brows furrowed, but he nodded anyway. He was not a one to betray one's secrets.

Randy sighed.

"You know, it's unhealthy to sigh so much," Cody nudged Randy, attempting to ease his tension. Randy just rolled his eyes and gave a small smirk.

"Whatever."

"Randy..." Cody started, as he noticed that The Viper was going back to his 'empty' mode. Shoulders tensed, back straight, eyes clouded, and motionless. Only his lips moved.

"Cody...I love John. I'm in love with John Cena."


	3. Chapter 3

**Request: Please review.**

Randy was sitting at a cafe table, waiting for Cody. He was late, a good half an hour. It was really embarrassing, sitting all alone in a cafe, looking like a loser. He rested his head against the window glass, closing his eyes for a moment. He heard a bell ringing a moment later, stating that someone had entered the cafe. Wishing it was Cody, he opened his eyes.

And he regretted it.

It was none other than John Cena and... CM Punk? From when did they started to hang out? They didn't look like they were dating. Phil was in his casual hoodie and jeans while John was in shorts and a t-shirt. They looked around, like they were searching for someone. For a brief moment, John met Randy's eyes. But John's eyes didn't stop at him, they roamed past him. Then John did a double-take. Randy quickly turned his gaze to the cup of coffee in front of him, suddenly finding the pattern around it interesting, before he was caught on stalker-staring.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw John's hard gaze on him. But then Punk jabbed him on the side and took John out of his trance, nodding him over to a table opposite to him. That was when Punk noticed Randy.

"Alone, Orton?" he asked, once he was closer to the man. Randy didn't look up, he just burned holes through his plastic cup. "Mind if we sit here?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Punk smirked at The Viper.

"Yes, I mind if you sit here. I have a friend coming over. And you can proceed your way to the table you were supposed to go." Randy said pointing to the table opposite to him.

"How did you know that we were going to that table?" Punk looked surprised. Randy gritted his teeth. Him, and his bloody mouth. "Were you stalking us?" Shit.

"There are only two empty tables in this cafe. One over the other corner, one over here. You chose this table, because the other one was surrounded by tables with chicks. And I guess that since it's early morning, you didn't want to get infected by chick-fever."

"Whoa, are you sure you're a wrestler You sound like a FBI agent." Punk raised a brow, amused at Randy.

Randy just ignored the annoying men and turned his head to the window.

"So... can we sit here?" Punk pushed.

"You can. He can't." Randy gestured to John, who had gone silent over the conversation. At that moment he snapped out of his dream world and narrowed his eyes at Randy.

"This table doesn't have your name, Orton. We can sit anywhere we want. Move, Punk." John said tried to move past Phil. He wanted to sit there, just to annoy Randy.

"Phil? Cena?" a new voice interrupted all of them.

"Rhodes," Punk nodded. Unlike John and Randy, they were on good terms.

"Haven't talked to you in ages. Care to sit with us" Cody openly invited them, not noticing that Randy was glaring hard at him.

Phil turned and gestured John to sit first, which he grumbled but did anyway. He was right across from Randy, who was now clenching and unclenching his jaw repeatedly.

"You and I are gonna have a talk later, Rhodes." He whispered to Cody, his lips dangerously close to his ear and squeezing his wrist. Cody blushed slightly at the proximity between them and nodded weakly. This didn't go unnoticed by the other men who were sitting at there table.

"Are you two together or something?" Punk frowned.

"None of your business, Brookes." Randy said, before Cody say anything. All the while he continued to ignore John, who was examining Randy closely. He wasn't doing a very good job at hiding what he was doing, so Randy was fully aware of John's scorching gaze.

Now Randy wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. As much as he disliked John's stare-cross fingers- an uncomfortable tent was forming against Randy's jeans. It was obvious that he was hard because of John. He shifted once in a while, trying to find a suitable way to sit. Only Cody and Phil were talking, and they were so into their conversation that it was only a matter of time they noticed the other two was silent.

"What is wrong with you?" Cody asked, turning to Randy. Randy shifted again, one of his hands covering the crotch of his jeans. Cody's eyes fell downward, and his face reddened immediately, and he covered his bit his lip to hide a laugh.

"Hey, I know there's something between you guys." Phil said, a grin wide on his lips. "Don't worry, I have nothing against you. We'll keep our mouths shut. Won't we, John?" He looked at John, who was still intently staring at Randy's tomato-like face. John had never seen Randy blushing, even in the slightest. He found it...cute. What made him blush, John wondered. It was when Punk nudged him, he left is eyes off Randy.

"What?"

"I said, we'll keep their secret. You will, won't you?" Phil repeated, a little irritated. What was wrong with Cena? He was more than fine, before he arrived to the cafe. It was until he spotted Randy... True, the men couldn't stand each other, but Randy did talk, didn't he? John didn't even talk the whole time, he was just... staring at Randy? Staring... Punk's eyes widened, but he didn't dare open his mouth about it right there. He would get Cena back as soon as they were out of here.

"Um...yeah," Cena murmured.

The waiter stopped at the table then and saved both Randy and John from further embarrassment. "Orders?"

"Just a coffee," Phil said glancing at John, who had again started to stare at Randy.

"Hot chocolate with extra cream," was John's order. Randy ordered another coffee, while Cody asked for red velvet cookies and a latte.

"Seriously?" Punk raised gawked. Randy did not look amused. He knew that it was a habit of Cody's to eat something sweet in early morning everyday. He couldn't remember a day when Cody forgot to take his daily dose of sugar. He chuckled looking at Cody and remembering the day he had hidden Cody's candy cookies bag in Ted's luggage. Cody had gone silent on him for at least a week, until Randy promised to buy him five boxes of white chocolate covered strawberries.

John's eyes widened a bit more when he heard Randy chuckle. This was a completely different Randy. He wasn't the man who used to wear a scowl whole day and walked and talked and looked like a true predator. This was a happy, smiling, blushing Randy Orton, someone John haven't seen before. And he was happy because of...Cody. He was smiling at Cody. Not him.

What the fuck?

What was he thinking? Why would Randy wanted to smile at him? No. That wasn't the right question. Why would HE want Randy to smile at him? It's not like he cared... his chest was burning with an unknown emotion. He couldn't name it. But he knew half of it was called jealousy.

The bell rang again, just as the men received their orders.

"What a surprise..." Cody whispered eyeing the doorway, which made both John and Phil turn their heads.

"Mark and Glen?" Phil lowered his voice, barely enough for them to hear.

John noticed Randy tense, his hand gripping the cup so hard, it was about to break to pieces. John remembered the history The Undertaker had with Randy. But he could not figure out the reason Randy would get upset. Cody felt the bench he was sitting shaking. He looked at his side and saw Randy trembling. His eyes widened and he quickly took Randy's hand.

"Um, guys we have to go. There's something I need to do," Cody rushed, tossing a ten dollar on the table with untouched food. He yanked Randy out of his seat and dragged him out of the cafe, careful not to make any type of contact with the brothers who had taken a seat far away from John and Phil.

"Well, that was odd," John mumbled and Phil nodded.

"True. So Cena... You and Randall, huh?"

"What do you mean?" John furrowed his brows in confusion.

"Don't play the baby-role Cena. I saw the way you look at him. Like you want to eat him. And you were staring at him the whole time we were here. No-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Punk. I do NOT swing that way. Even if I was, it won't be Orton." John pointed out.

"Are you sure about that? I mean Randy's got a great body with an eight pack and sexy tattoos with long legs. I mean he's practically walking sex on two legs-"

"Shut up before I shove Cody's cookies down your throat, Punk. Jesus! Are you gay?" John raised his hands up in the air, giving a disbelieving look to Phil. Then he paused. "Wait, that came out the wrong way." He groaned and face palmed himself while Phil burst out laughing.

"So, you said you wouldn't go for Randy if you 'swung' that way. Who would be the lucky guy, if you did?" Punk pressed, when his laughter died down.

"You."

"Okay, that's enough about gay people." Phil quickly said and shut his mouth, this time letting John laugh out loud this time.

"You okay?" Cody squeezed the older man's shoulder, trying to calm him down. Randy was sitting on his bed, his hands placed over his head and shaking all over. He couldn't get over 'him' still, and he still found himself waiting for 'him' to come for him at night when he was alone and couldn't sleep. He could still feel 'his' fingers closing around his throat, 'his' teeth biting down his injured shoulder, 'his' tongue licking the blood which flowed from his wounds.

Randy whined and pressed his head against Cody's chest. Cody wrapped his arms around the older man. Randy was an Apex Predator, someone who was stronger than many, who stroke with venom dripping out of his eyes and fangs, who did not give a fuck about anything. Yet, he sits besides Cody, whimpering, vulnerable, scared for his past. Which Cody did not want to mention at all.

"He won't hurt you again," Cody rubbed Randy's back, soothing him. Randy let out a shudder and lifted his head, hugging himself and looking away. "You know I won't let him hurt you again, Randy." Cody said sternly, as Randy continued to shake his head. The panic attack was worse this time.

"You're just a kid, Cody. You can't do anything to him. He'll crush you like a feather and burn you like cotton. Just like he did to me." Randy whispered the last part.

"Hey! I'm sick of people telling me that I'm a kid! And look who's talking! You're acting like a fucking teenage girl with PMS! Stop being such a pussy!" Cody yelled, while pulling Randy to his feet and smacking his head. He wanted Randy to smile again, like he did earlier today. "You are the WWE's Viper! The Legend Killer! The-"

"Enough!" Randy shouted covering his ears, but nonetheless he let out a small, sad chuckle. He pinched Cody's cheek and ushered him out of his room.

"You kicking me out?" Cody placed a hand over his lips and widened his eyes.

"Yeah. I want to fantasize about John Cena and jerk off." Randy smirked at the mock disgusted look on Cody's face.

"Eww, I go away. I do not want to see rated R scenes about you... well, I do, but not now."

"Cody, get out," Randy grinned and gently shoved Cody into the corridor. Cody beamed and placed his hand on Randy's cheek, glad that he was smiling now.

"Remember, call me once in every two hours and don't cry, don't mope, don't waste too much time in the bathroom."

"Yes, mom," Randy rolled his eyes, letting Cody ghost his lips over his cheek. He was so used to Cody, that he didn't mind the adorable kisses he received once in a while. Cody was an absolute cutie, who was too good to be a boy.

"Now, I have to go and annoy Ted." Cody jogged down the hall, Randy chuckling at his childish behavior.

What he didn't saw was, John staring at him from a few room before Randy's, his hand on the door knob.


	4. Chapter 4

**Request: Please review.**

If John could AA his fate right now, he would do it. His life had been so miserable the past few days and to add for it, his flight is going to be a hell. He double checked his seat number, if he had mistaken the number to a wrong one, but no, the numbers were big and clear, and they matched the number on his pass. The reason he didn't want to sit on his seat was his seat-mate. Did he really need to mention the name?

John sat in the middle seat after pushing his laptop bag in the locker above his head, while Randy got the seat in the corner, against the window. He glanced at The Viper, who had fallen asleep. John crossed his arms, afraid of making any skin contacts with Randy. A few minutes later their other seat-mate arrived. Kofi sat to the right of John and smiled at him, nodding a greeting. He eyed Randy and raised a brow.

"I don't even want to talk about it," John muttered to Kofi, leaning closer so Randy couldn't hear him, even though he was in sleep.

Kofi chuckled and shook his head. "Maybe God wants you and him together," he teased.

"That sounds so gay, Kingston." John gave him a flat look.

"That's how I wanted it to sound like," Kofi smirked.

John face palmed and groaned. "Why does everyone want me to hook up with this psycho?"

"Who else?"

"Phil."

"Heh, I guess that he too can read minds like me," Kofi said proudly, placing a hand on his chest dramatically.

"Shut up, Kingston. I don't want Orton." John stated.

"No, you don't want him," John sighed as he thought that finally Kofi had given up on the topic. "But you need him."

"For fuck sake, Kingston, you're worse than Phil!" John raised his hands up.

"What!? Was that too cliché? I could mak-"

"No, no that's enough. One day I'll suicide, letting you all mope in guilty for pressuring me into it." John growled. Kofi widened his eyes in mock fear and zipped his lips, throwing away the keys. John grinned and shook his head, glancing at Randy one more time.

He was so glad that Orton was asleep, because if he wasn't this would be one heck of an awkward ride on the plane. Randy's breathing was slow, it was almost rhythemic, and he looked so angelic in sleep. John snorted. Angelic, was the last word he wanted to use on Randy. He was anything, but. Randy's tattooed biceps flexed as his arms moved and John couldn't help but admire how the ink was smothered over his tanned skin. Once again, John found himself checking Randy out.

He was doing it a lot these past days. That wasn't considered to be gay, right? John never had feelings for a man in his life, and he wasn't feeling anything for Randy either. Well, at least he didn't have any romantic feelings toward him. John squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples. He reached over for a magazine which was tucked in the front seat's pocket. Kofi was lost in his ipod world, and nodding his head to the beat. John chuckled softly and started to read the magazine.

It was a moment later he felt a small pressure on his left shoulder.

He turned and saw Randy's head resting on his shoulder. Randy stirred but didn't awake, but his face shifted a little and he took a deep breath against John's shirt, as if he was inhaling John's scent. Instead of shoving Randy away and banging his head agaist the window, John let a moment pass to look over at Randy's features. Perfectly shaped nose, high cheek bones, thin lips that looked so kissa-

Snapping out of the trance, John whispered harshly, leaning to Randy's ear. "If you fucking drop saliva on my five hundred dollar shirt, I will twist your neck right here, Orton."

Randy jolted awake and hit his head against the window. Wincing, he rubbed the side of his head, looking over to where the voice had come from. His pain was forgotton when he met annoyed blue eyes. He glared back and scoffed, but didn't say anything. He just turned his head away and saw that they weren't moving yet.

John was surprised that the man hadn't said a smart retort back at him. It wasn't normal, but he didn't want Randy to be a pain in the ass-why was he thinking gay things? Wait, that wasn't even a gay thing. Sighing frustratingly, John looked at Randy and saw him searching out the window.

"There are people yet to come, Orton. Why so hurrying to get out?" John asked raising a brow.

"Maybe it's just the fact that I don't like to sit near assholes for hours, Cena." His tone was out of emotions, flat.

"Me, an asshole? Can I buy you a mirror and show you who's the real asshole?" John snapped.

Randy snorted and looked away. He didn't want an argument, not now, not here. He was tired, and last night wasn't good. He had troubles sleeping, he ended up in Cody's room later. He was afraid that he will need to see a therapist again. He couldn't stand the 'talks', spilling his personal things to a complete stranger who didn't know shit about him.

Two tall figures entering caught Randy's eye, and he reluctantly looked at them. Mark was in the front, and Glenn was trailing behind him quietly. Randy tried to avert his gaze, but his eyes was stuck on a certain black haired man. He was closer to another panic attack, which he didn't want to have, not next to Cena and other co-workers. He had no Cody, no Ted.

John watched as the brothers giving their jackets to the hostess, and nodded at Mark who was heading in his direction. John felt his hand was being grabbed tightly, and he looked down. He didn't need to look up to know who it was, the tattoos explained everything. He fixed his gaze at Randy's face, which was twisted with an unreadable emotion. John felt a shiver run through Randy as he turned and saw Mark and Glenn passing them.

"Did they sit behind us?" Randy whispered, his voice barely heard by John.

John looked back and then at Randy, who was still gripping John's hand like his life depended on it. "Yeah..." he trailed off, seeing Randy's face twist more.

He always seemed scared when Mark was around them. Had something happened? John shook his head and gently unclenched Randy's hand from his. He rubbed his hand, where Randy's finger marks were appearing. He did not care about Randy Orton, nor will he ever be. Randy calmed down after a bit and noticed John rubbing his hand, the hand he had been gripping the whole time. Flushing, he looked away. The panic attack was not severe this time, thank God for that.

He crossed his arms above his chest like John had done before, not letting his itching fingers to touch John like that again.

"Sorry," he muttered before closing his eyes and praying that John wouldn't ask about what happened seconds before. John stared at him with wide eyes. This was the first time he had seen the so called The Apex Predator scared, mentally broken, and apologizing. Not to mention he was apologizing to John Cena, who Randy would rather push down a thousand feet high building and smirk at his blood which will be oozed away from his crushed skull.

"Give me back my cookies!"

"No, I found them first! Go get your own!"

The shouts were so loud, Randy couldn't hear the news over them. Currently, Ted and Cody were trying to kill each other for a bag of chocolate chip cookies, Randy sitting between them. "Girls, girls, you're both beautiful, can I watch the news now?" Randy shouted louder than the both of them and pushed them away from his vision.

"Okay, dad," Ted chirped and settled down, hugging the bag tightly to his chest. Cody pouted.

"But he's eating my cookies!" Cody whined and tugged Randy's shirt, making Randy laugh. He ruffled Cody's hair and took out his wallet. "That sounded so wrong, Codes. Here, go and buy some for yourself," he said, pushing a five dollar bill to Cody's hand. "Wait, Ted, go with him. It's too late for you to be out alone."

"I'm not a girl! I'm a professional wrestler!"

"You didn't sound like one, seconds ago," Randy pointed out.

Cody pouted, but shrugged. He stood up fixing his messed up shirt. "Come on, teddy-bear!"

"I'm watching news, so go to the candy shop by yourself." Ted stuck his chin out stubbornly, still angry with Cody. Randy saw Cody's face fell, and then he smacked the back of Ted's head.

"Go with him before I snap your neck and tore your heart out of the rib cage."

Ted automatically jumped up and dragged a laughing Cody out of the room. "Keep the door unlocked so you can come in," Randy shouted before they got out of his suit.

After the news show, he flipped through the channels uninterested, since there were nothing to watch. About ten minutes later, he heard the door opening. He wondered why they were here so early. It took half an hour to each the shop, but only fifteen minutes had passed since they were gone. "You forgot something?" he called over his shoulder and got no answer back.

"Cody?" he asked, getting up from the couch and walking to the main room of his suit.

John placed his bags on the floor and frowned at the familiar voice. He never stayed in hotel rooms unless he hadn't had a chance to rent an apartment or a house, because they never felt like home to him. When he finally had to book a hotel room, no room was free, all were vacant. So his precious COO decided that he should room up with someone for the few days they were here,

but he didn't expect that the certain someone to be Randy Orton. He really was starting to believe that his fate actually wanted the two of them to be together. John couldn't say a word, when Randy appeared at the doorway with nothing but in boxers and a white t-shirt.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Randy demanded. When John explained the whole story to him, he sighed. That was not the reaction John was expecting from Randy. He was expecting him to RKO him at the moment he finished the story and being tossed out of the room. It seemed like he was experiencing the unexpected.

"There's only one bed here, Cena. And I'm not going to sleep on the couch, this is my room."

"I didn't ask you to sleep in the couch Orton. We'll just see when the time comes." John said and brushed past Randy to the bed room, placing his bags near the wardrobe and putting hands on his waist and looking around. "The bed is big enough for us to share."

"Seriously? Are you out of your mind? I'm not going to sleep with you on the same bed, Cena! Hell no!" Randy's eyes were almost bulging out of the sockets.

"You think I like it? I don't want you ten yards near me, yet I'm here because of Hunter. And it's not like I'm going to rape you, Orton." John watched something flash across Randy's eyes, but then rage took over.

"Why couldn't you room with Mike, huh? He'll be more than willing to take you over!"

"Oh my god, Orton, we are NOT going back to that conversation! I'm NOT with Mike, and I'm not a fucking faggot like you!" John yelled, being pushed over his limit of patience.

"What do you mean?" Randy growled, taking a threatening step toward John.

"Oh, you mean you don't have anything with Cody Rhodes? You mean he's not your personal fucking bitch?" a second later John was holding his cheek, after Randy had slapped him.

"You scumbag! He's like my baby brother! You think I'm taking advantege of him? I'm not like you, Cena, I don't use people just for sex!" Randy was breathing heavily after pouring everything out. John Cena thought he was fucking Cody, the sweet little boy who had been everything but a lover in his life.

Who the fuck did he think he was to assume such low things about him and Cody? Randy wanted to hate himself for loving John Cena. But he had fallen over the most self concieted, fucking son of a bitch of all time.

A knock on the door made Randy surpres the urge to punch John again. He quickly walked over to see who it was, letting John sulk in guilty of what he said. The second he opened the door he regretted coming over. There was a man standing in front of him, a man that he never wanted to see again.

"Can I talk to you?" his, was one of the deepest voices he had ever heard. And a voice that he prayed he would never hear again. Randy gulped and stepped out to the corridor and closed the door behind him, not letting John see who it was on the other side.

"Why?" he whispered, looking down at the man's feet, unable to look into his eyes.

The man was silent for a moment, shifting uncomfortably. Randy heard him sigh deeply. He flinched when the man raised his arms and crossed his arms over his face.

"I'm not going to hit you," he said, his voice covered with pain and regret. He lifted his hand again, this time more slowly and placed it on Randy's cheek. The other and rested firmly on Randy's hip, not allowing the smaller man run away.

"I'm sorry," it was then, Randy finally looked up at the older man. Randy's icy blues met his haunting greys, and a shiver ran down Randy's spine. He tried not to imagine how they blazed when they were angry, but right now, they were calm as the sea at night. Randy swallowed again and looked away.

"I can't be with you again," Randy whispered, tears starting to filling his eyes. Randy was never a one to cry, and when he did, it was worse than the most worst thing in the world. And now he felt his control slipping.

"Please don't cry. I'm not pushing you. I just want you back. I know I made a mistake but...all I'm asking is for another chance to prove myself," the older man said brushing away a tear that fell down Randy's cheek. Randy raised his arm and ran it through the other man's black hair, letting the curls twist around his fingers, unable to help himself.

"I can't..." he whispered, touching the other's forehead with his own. The other pulled away, finally allowing Randy to breath freely, but as soon as the older man disappeared around the corner, Randy broke to sobs. He slid down the wall, on to the floor and cried his heart out, feeling the man's touch all over himself.

John was done sulking in the bedroom, so he came out to talk to Randy again after he calmed down. But The Viper was no where to be found. He walked to the door when he heard a dull thud from the other side of the door. He hastily opened it, to see what was going on outside. And he was greeted by Randy's body which was shaking uncontrolably by sobs. Randy was hugging his knees and rocking back and forth, small whimpers escaping from his lips.

John stood glued to the spot. He pinched himself, trying to believe that what he was seeing was a dream. But no, there was Randy on the floor. Putting all of their past life aside, John crouched down and placed a hand on Randy's shoulder. Randy jerked away from the touch, imagining 'him' instead of John.

Reality dawned to John, as he tried to put pieces together. But this was no time to make a story, he had to help the vulnerable man. He gently scooped up Randy after wrapping his arms around him. The man wasn't a feather, but he could manage to carry him to his bed room. All the way to the bed room Randy struggled, hitting John's chest with his fists, but half-heartedly. He was tired of fighting and he just wanted to give up, but he was too stubborn.

John carefully placed Randy on the bed and immediately Randy rolled over, grabbing a pillow and pressing his face to it, crying harder. This was not the Randy the world had known him to be. A vulnerable, weak, Randy who was unable to defend himself. John's chest tightened, but he resisted to pull the man against his chest.

It just wasn't right.

But then he did, jumping to the bed and wrapping his arms around his supposed-to-be rival, and hugged him from behind. Wiping his head out of emotions, John tightened his arms around him. Randy knew it was John who was hugging him, he knew that John woud regret this later, but he didn't want to miss the moment. But he couldn't enjoy it, his mind was flashing over in his head, making John's presence a beautiful nightmare.

He pushed his back agaist John's chest, seeking for warmth.

By the time Cody and Ted came over, the whole suit was silent.

"Where's Randy?" Ted asked, touching Cody's elbow. Cody placed all of his candy bags on the stool beside him and wandered to the bedroom. He cracked open the door and peered. His eyebrows shot up as he saw John and Randy in the bed, but with clothes on. He wondered what happened.

"What the-" Ted started loudly, but Cody cut him off with a hard nudge at his side. Giving a one last glance and a genuine smile at John and Randy's direction before slipping away and closing the door. He pulled Ted along with him, forgetting the candy bags on the stool and exiting the suit.

"It's not mine to tell, but I'll give you some hints."


	5. Chapter 5

**Request: Please Review.**

John was the first one to wake up.

The first thing he saw was a pair of thin lips, which had turned to a small pout. Blinking, he sat straight on the bed, wondering what the hell happened last night. Nothing sexual...but what? He turned his head and searched the face of sleeping Randy Orton for a clue. Randy's eyebrows were furrowed in his sleep, and his body was tense.

John was also still sleepy, since he didn't get a good night sleep last night. Not with Randy thrashing around the bed, gasping out pleads. Then it all crashed on to John's head, what happened last night. He remembered Randy crying his heart out, sobbing uncontrollably on the floor. John winced, as the mental images of Randy's vulnerable actions flashed across his mind.

This was not the Randy he knew.

This was not Randy Orton.

Sighing, he laid down again, exhaustion taking over his body. He was tired, both mentally and physically. And the situation he was in was incredulous. He was laying beside Randy Orton, his long time rival, thinking about what caused Randy to break down like that. Rubbing his face, John looked down and noticed that he was still in his last night's clothes. Even his shoes were on. Grumbling, he kicked his shoes off and swung over the bed, sitting on the edge.

He jumped when his phone rang loudly in his back pocket. He took out the phone, a bit amazed that he hadn't crushed it with his weight on top of it last night.

"Hello?"

"Hello yourself, John boy. Where did you disappeared to last night? Thought you said you'd come with me and Kingston for a game night," the grumpy voice of Phil greeted him.

"Sorry, man. Some, uh, things happened. I couldn't call you because of it," John said, not wanting to tell Phil about what happened last night.

"Whatever. So, who's your roommate?" Phil asked the one thing John wished he had forgotten.

"Orton."

There was a pause. And then loud laughing rang through the line. "Randy Orton? Your roommate?"

"Stop laughing Phil, you're annoying. You perfectly know that I'm not gay," John whispered harshly.

"Well, what do you know. I told you fate wanted you two to be together." Phil cracked out between chuckles.

"Jerk," John muttered.

"But I'm a 'lovable' jerk, ain't I Cena? Anyway, hurry up and come down for breakfast. Make sure you have a wash because I can smell you from here," Phil hung up, not even waiting to say goodbye. John looked at the phone with a scowl.

"Ha-ha." Was all he said.

Tossing the phone to the night stand, he ran a hand over his head, feeling his buzz-cut hair. Then he noticed the silence. No sound of whimpering. No sound of pleads. No sound of thrashing. And the silence wasn't comfortable like before. He shifted his gaze and half turned, to meet two gray-blue eyes.

Randy had awakened to the sound of John's phone ringing, and he had remained silent ever since. His eyes burned and it was hard to keep his es open, but he didn't want to go back to sleep. Not with John right beside him. His presence was comforting, even when he was supposed to be Randy's rival. He was calming down inside, all the fire and pain vanishing from the peace that vibrated from John's body. Randy didn't avert his stare when John turned to look at him, instead he just stared at the sapphire pools of relaxation.

What John saw was not relaxation. Randy's eyes had dark circles around them, red rims and dead irises. They didn't held the icy cold emotion that was usually directed towards John and they sure did not held the beautiful gleam they got when Cody was around. The eyes were...empty. There was nothing in his eyes, features, face and body. Randy was laying on the bed, with his eyes on John's but his mind was elsewhere. This was an empty shell.

The only thing John wanted to do was to ask what was wrong with Randy. But he knew that Randy was not going to tell him anything, so he did not want to waste his words. But he did want to know if Randy was okay.

"Randy?"

Randy flinched, his body jerked upward until he was sitting on the bed. He turned his head from one side to the other, as if searching for someone. He was breathing hard through his mouth, his chest heaving. He placed a hand above his heart, trying to calm down the poor thing. Then after taking one glance at John, he ran to the bathroom and slammed shut the door.

What the hell was that?

One second he was alright, and now... John sighed and cursed inwardly. Well, what did he expect? For Randy to hug him tightly and tell the darkest secret of his life? John snorted. Shaking his head, he got up and searched through his bag for a new t-shirt and shorts. He never looked up when he heard the bathroom door open and Randy's footsteps echoing the silent room. John grabbed a fist full of his shirt and smelled, wondering if what Phil said was true.

Phew.

He really needed to shower. John waited until the tension of the room was gone, which meant Randy left the room, before he went to use the bathroom.

When he was showering, he used the vanilla scented body wash, which was Randy's. Now he knew the reason Randy smelled so good. John blushed at what he had just thought. He needed to reduce the time he spent with Kofi and Phil. They were trying to turn him gay. Or someone else was trying to...

His mind went back to the face he had seen when he woke up. Randy looked...adorable, even when he was suffering from a bad, unknown, situation. John could not deny that Randy was one of the most handsome men he had ever seen, one of the finest. Almost all of the divas craved for him, yet John hadn't seen Randy going after them. Randy's personal life was a mystery to the whole locker room. He had become 'dumb and deaf' to the world after the Evolution...

No wonder he had a bromance with Cody Rhodes. The kid had been the only one who was close to him from then through now. Ted DiBiase was a close friend too, but he wasn't like Cody to Randy. But the current situation was not about Evolution. It was long gone and never coming back. Then what was all this about?

Then it all dawned to him. The times when Randy would go creepy on. Every time there was Mark, The Undertaker near Randy. But so was Glenn, Kane. But Mark was the one that had history with Randy. Did those times turned into something unwanted as the time passed away? From the begs and pleas from last night, it sounded like Randy had been in an ab-

Whoa. Wait a minute. This was not his problem. He didn't need to put his nose in others business. Specially Randy Orton's. Blinking, John realized that he was still standing under the shower. Shutting off it, he quickly dried off before putting on new clothes. He jogged out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen area. When he neared it, he heard the sound of music. An old rock song, which he noticed that Randy liked to hear most of the time.

The sweet smell that was lingering in the air told him that Randy was making breakfast, but he had doubts about the amount of food Randy was making. It was probably only for him, so there was a high possibility of John going out for breakfast. But he decided to check anyway, hoping to steal some food without Randy's notice.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he was about to enter the kitchen. The song was playing from the phone on the table, which was Randy's. But what caught his eyes was the thing Randy was doing. Sure, he was making pancakes, while so dancing to the song. John watched as Randy's hips sway to the tune of the music, slow and rhythmic. His head was swaying slightly, so John could see that Randy's eyes were closed. He was truly into the song and didn't notice John on the doorway, eying him like a piece of candy.

A piece of candy?

Sure, with those shapely hips and round as-. John stopped thinking. It was too much for him. He wanted to clear his throat and break Randy's dance but he couldn't do it. After last night, this was the first time that Randy seemed to be...happy. John didn't want to ruin the moment. It took a while for John to realize that his lips were stretched a little, forming a smile directed at the man who was lost in a dream world in front of him.

This was what he wanted to see. A happy Randy.

A small chuckle escaped his lips as Randy started to sing the song. John wondered where the anger towards his rival went after yesterday. He almost wanted to be it this way, without anger, without hatred toward each other. He wanted to be...close to Randy, get to know him better. A laugh left his lips as Randy pretended the spoon as a microphone.

This time, at the sound Randy turned to face John, who was now fidgeting awkwardly in the doorway. He placed hands on his hips and gave a flat look.

"For how long have you been standing there?"

"Um, as long as to see everything you wouldn't want me to see," John replied scratching the back of his head.

Groaning, Randy turned his back to John and resumed making pancakes. He was humiliated, again in the eyes of John Cena. He couldn't get in a worse situation than this. Why the heck Hunter had to choose Randy as Cena's roommate? This was all Hunter's fault.

"Don't worry, it wasn't that bad. It was good," John carried on, attempting to make a conversation with Randy. The man just grunted in reply. "At least it was better than a stripper's dance."

That last sentence resulted Randy throwing an egg across the room, hitting John's chest with it. The egg cracked, yolk pouring down his new shirt, smelly and disgusting. "I'm not a stripper!"

"What the- I didn't say that!" John shouted, irritated, and grabbed a whip cream bottle from the fridge and spraying it at Randy. When the cold, thick, gooey thing hit the back of his head, Randy went over the edge.

"You monkey faced big banana!" was the witty comeback he managed to get out, when he poured the pancake batter over John's head. John was stuck to the spot for a second, the situation he was in slowly dawning t his mind. He just showered, for god's sake!

"Rotten cheesecake!" John cried after throwing a piece of cherry trifle at Randy.

Just like that, pieces of pies, ice cream, frozen yoghurt, milk were thrown across the room, and insults like 'pig headed lizard', 'slimy maggot', and 'fat hippo' were shouted. At the end, where there were no food to throw and both were tired of shouting, John and Randy were laughing there ass out. At lat, Randy gently shoved John away from the way to go to the bathroom, but John lost his balance as there was a banana on the floor, which made him slip and fall to the floor along with Randy.

They were laying on the food covered floor, which should be disgusting, with Randy on top of John but they were lost in each others eyes too much to care about that. To Randy, John's eyes never looked so blue. To John, Randy's eyes never looked so vibrant. Just then, Randy's left eye started itching. He raised his hand to his face but it was covered in pudding and nuts, so it was difficult for him to rub his eye. Tsking, he started blinking.

"Let me see,"John commanded, switching their positions so that he took control of both of the bodies. When he tried to touch his face, Randy opened his mouth to protest. John hushed him, pinning his hands above his head and reaching for Randy's left eye. He wiped off the cinnamon powder which was the reason for Randy's eye to itch and asked if he was okay now. Randy just nodded, gulping. John's lips were so close to his, he just had to lift his head an inch to kiss John.

John also noticed this. Randy's lips were tempting, just like they were when Randy was sleeping. John brushed his thumb across Randy's nose, catching a bulb of whip cream on it. That was the mistake he made. At his touch, Randy's nose started to twitch. When John was about to kiss Randy...

"Tchoo!"

A single sneeze ruined the moment.

"Aww, hell! It was supposed to be a kiss!" an annoyingly chirpy voice interrupted. Randy was burning crimson, it was good that half of his face was covered in food, so no one could see it. Cody was pouting while Ted was laughing hard, clutching his stomach. Randy quickly pushed John off him and got up with the support of the kitchen table. When John reached out for Randy's help, he just stuck his chin out and turned away, not looking back at John.

Randy wanted to get out of here, the humiliation was unbearable. He had seen the forgotten candy bags on the living room stool, which had meant the two clowns in front of him had seen him and John sleeping together in the same bed last night. Hmph!

"Hurry up and get showered! We are going out with Phil and Kofi!" Ted shouted, poking Randy with his pinky finger, since there was no free place to touch. "You too, old man!"

"Hey! I'm not an old man!" John cried, getting up but managing to slip again. Reluctantly, Randy stretched his hand toward John and pulled him up. His force was too hard, which made John to collide with Randy's chest. Blushing, both men hastily pulled away.

"I'm going to get a shower. You stay here and stink." Randy said walking out of the room.

"I want the shower first! You're the one who started all this shit!" John shouted jogging behind him.

"You shouldn't have called me a stripper!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Request: Please Review.**

"So how was last night?"

Ted popped the question as soon as he, Cody and Randy was alone. Currently, Kofi was booking them a table and Phil and John was ordering their meals. The trio was standing near the food menu, which was up in the wall near the entrance to the café they had chosen.

"Ted!" Cody exclaimed, while Randy decided to burn in embarrassment. "You shouldn't ask it like that. It's something private," he said, smirking.

"Cody!" it was Randy's turn to exclaim. "Nothing sexual happened last night. I was just…dead tired." And he helped me to get into the bed. And he accidentally fell asleep next to me."

"That's not how I saw it. You two were cuddling in the bed like an old couple. And you were 'dead tired'? You were more than fine when we left you. And also, 'accidentally fell asleep'? I don't think so. That was John Cena. Not Cody or me," Ted said, shaking his head, a smug grin on his lips.

"W-whatever." Randy stuck his chin out, too stubborn to admit that Ted was saying the truth.

"Seriously, Rand. What happened last night?" Cody dropped all the humor aside and turned to all-serious attitude. "What made you do that? I mean, Cena never do things like that."

Randy bit his bottom lip, debating whether to say what really happened last night to Ted and Cody or not. His eyes once in a while raked over to where John was. John hadn't brought the subject up in the morning, which he was grateful. Even as a supposed-to-be-rival, John was a nice person. He looked at the smaller hand which was squeezing his right one, and noticed it was Cody's. Squeezing it back, he decided to tell them the truth.

After all, they were the only ones that knew about Randy's…

"Last night, he came…."

Now Randy didn't need to explain to them who 'he' was. They knew all about that person and what had he done to Randy not just a few weeks ago.

"He said he was sorry….and wanted to be with me again…"

"No!" Ted and Cody shouted at the same time, making Randy flinch.

"You are not going back to him. Last time, you ended up in hospital. And he-"

"Cody." Randy's firm tone immediately hushed Cody. "I thought about what he said when I was in the shower. And last night, I noticed how sincere he sounded, how honest his eyes were. He was truly sorry. And you sure as hell know that he wasn't in the right mind when it happened. You can't possibly blame him for what he did on that day. I finished 'us' last time because I was…afraid. Not of him. But of what he would do to me. But after last night…" Randy sighed, frustrated.

"You're not getting back together with him, are you?" Ted asked expectantly.

"Honestly, I don't know," Randy's icy blues glanced back at John, who was punching Phil's arm.

"You have to get over him, Rand. You love John, don't you? Don't look at me like that, it was obvious. Cody was too dense to see it." Ted rolled his eyes as Cody snorted and Randy was giving him an incredulous look.

"There's no way we are going to be together, Ted. He's not gay." Randy kept his eyes on the floor as he said that. He couldn't look up and show the pain that was crawling out of his eyes.

"And how do you explain yourself this morning?" Cody asked, poking Randy's abs.

"I-I, uh…um..." Randy fiddled with the hem of his shirt, his cheeks burning again.

"And you never explained how you ended up with Cena on the bed." Ted added.

"I uh…lost control. Again. And, uh, John saw me. He helped me to the bed and was trying to um, comfort me," Randy bit his bottom lip again.

"Was Cena there, when he came?" Cody questioned.

"No. we were talking outside and Cena spotted me after he went away."

"Oh." Was all Cody could mutter. Randy sighed and gestured towards the table which Kofi was now sitting. "Let's go. They're waiting for us."

XXX

"Hey John boy, you see that man with blonde hair?" Phil nudged John's side, moving his attention from Randy to the other side.

"The waiter?" he jerked a thumb towards the man.

"Yup. Did you notice that he was constantly checking out the doorway. The last time I looked that way, the first thing I spotted was Randal."

"So?" John raised a brow. God, he was so dumb.

"Don't you think he's got an eye for Orton?" Phil's tone was flat, and he was looking at John amusingly.

"He's not the only one there. Maybe he's checking out Rhodes. He's pretty good looking." John tried to suppress the rising anger towards the waiter.

"Are you trying to deny that the blond got hots for Randal?" Phil grinned. His intention was getting John to admit that he has feelings for Randy. And he was being successful so far. He could clearly see the irritation John was showing to the waiter, which showed that he was jealous.

"No. I don't care if he has feelings for Randal" John snapped.

"Really? Then why are you so riled up about it?" Phil raised his eyebrow.

"Because you're bugging me about Orton," John glared at Phil.

"Really?"

"You're not Mike, shut up." John punched his arm, but he couldn't help as a chuckle left his lips. Phil was an expert when he mocked someone's catch phrase. And right now, he looked adorable, with his widened eyes and pout, trying to act like Miz.

When the waiter, the blonde one handed them their meals and hastily took off, which of course because of the glare that John shot him, Phil and he sat down on their table, passing a plate to Kofi. The other three arrived and sat down at the table, Randy directly sitting across John. When he got his plate, he grimaced.

"Here give those to me," Ted said, reaching over and taking Randy's plate and picking out the tomatoes. "What? He doesn't like to eat tomatoes," he said to John, Phil and Kofi, who were eyeing Ted like he was crazy.

Randy chuckled as he watched Kofi give a knowing smile. "Are you sure they don't have threesomes everyday?" he whispered to Phil's ear, which was obviously heard by the rest of the set.

"Kingston, I'm trying to eat here!" John shouted, throwing his hands up. A part of him was burning, knowing that he did not know anything about Randy like Ted or Cody. A part of him wanted to deny the feelings that were growing up for Randy.

"Stop staring at me!" Randy snapped his fingers in front of John's eyes, making him aware of the surroundings. However, it was Phil who answered.

"Feeling for an RKO, Randal?"

"No. I just don't feel comfortable when people stare at me while I eat," Randy stuck his chin out.

"Is that so, Orton?" John asked, while he stopped eating and placed his elbows on the table and his head on his palms, staring intently at Randy. Randy blushed and looked down, glaring holes to his food. Him and his bloody mouth. He shoudn't have confessed that.

"For god's sake, Cena, let the poor man eat." Kofi chuckled from his spot.

"He's the one who asked for it," said John, moving his attention to his meal again.

"He's not the only one who was staring at you, Randal," Phil said, cutting a large piece of his omlette. Randy questioned with his eyes.

"Phil," John warned. Randy wasn't supposed to know about that. Well…it wasn't to be kept as a secret, but…Randy didn't have to know it.

Phil just flipped him off. "The blonde waiter there," he gestured, "the one with the tattoo on his left wrist. He was practically having sex with you from his eyes. However, our little John boy scared him away."

Randy's eyes momentarily passed to John and saw him glaring daggers to his meal.

"How so?" Cody asked, his ears perked up and meal forgotten. Ted pinched him under the table.

"From sending a note to him from his eyes, which possibly said 'he's mine, you retard!'" Phil mocked John's voice when he said about 'the note'.

"So he does care about Randy," Kofi chirped.

"No, I don't," John's face was out of emotion, which meant he was lying.

"Yes, you do."

"Um. Guys, I'm still here." Randy said, raising his hand to say that he was still present. At the moment, his mind was a confused cave. He didn't know what to think. Was John actually jealous of other men attracting towards Randy? Or did John saw what happened last night and was trying to protect Randy? Neither alternatives seemed real to Randy. He shook his head to clear his mind and turned his attention to his breakfast. An awkward silence hung in the air, as the said waiter came with their drinks. He winked, when he handed Randy's drink and placed a napkin beside him.

Before Randy could take the napkin, Phil snatched it away from him. He unfolded it, searching for something. Randy watched curiously, as Phil's eyes light up.

"Ha." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "His phone number," he showed it to Randy. Randy chuckled nervously as John glared at the waiter a few feet away from him.

That's when Randy spotted him. His back was to Randy, but he could recognize him anywhere, however he was dressed up. Randy tensed up, a thought of him stalking Randy flashing across his mind. But he was not a man like that. Never a stalker. He was sitting alone, his brother nowhere to find. Randy watched him for a while, while eating and was not aware of John watching him. John's eyes wandered over Randy and the other man.

So it wasn't…

The man got up, his raven hair following beside him and tossed money to the table before heading towards the bathroom. On his way he spotted Randy, sitting with the crew. He stopped and sent an apologetic smile to Randy and continued his way. Randy's mind was swirling with emotions, anger, sadness, love and passion. He bit his lip as his eyes teared up. He was going to do the right thing. He rose from his chair, ignoring Cody's questions and headed to the bathroom, following the man.

Cody tried to get up and follow him, but Ted stopped him. He furrowed his brows and looked at Ted, who was looking at John. John was also getting up, but he didn't know why. John's mind was elsewhere. He let his legs carry him where they wanted to be.

XXX

Randy took shaky steps, nervous as hell. When he arrived, the man was washing his hands. His black hair was flowing like a curtain around his face, hiding his features.

"Randy," he said, not looking up. His hands were gripping the sink tightly, resisting the urge to wrap them around the slender man.

"I thought about what you said….a-and…" Randy swallowed. "Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I want to give us another chance."

The man let go of the sink and turned to face Randy, who was fiddling the hem of his shirt, gazing at the floor. He looked so beautiful there, face flushed, biting his bottom lip. He walked over, and stood in front of Randy.

"Look at me and say it," he whispered, wrapping an arm around Randy's waist and the other lifted his chin up.

"I-I still love you, Glenn."

That was all Glenn needed to hear. He covered the others lips with his own. All the emotions disappeared from his mind, replaced by passion when Glenn kissed him. He kissed back, adding his own love to the kiss. Their lips moved in a rhythm, and Randy couldn't help but savor the taste of it. True, the man seemed big, scary and demon- looking, but to Randy he was beautiful. He ran a hand through the long black locks and tangled them with his fingers, a feeling that he had missed so much.

John was standing in the entrance, watching the whole scene. Somehow, he felt defeated, broken down. Something was missing in his life. And he was ready to admit that it was a certain someone.

Randy Orton.

XXX

Randy was rummaging through the closet, searching for a shirt to wear. He was about to go to Glenn's room and spend some time with him. He was supposed to look good. He wasn't the best at choosing a nice outfit, so he had called Cody over for help. He had told his reunion to Cody and Ted, which greatly displeasured the both. But they knew more than to order Randy about it. They knew nothing they said would've reversed Randy's decision.

John had disappeared earlier today. Not even Phil knew where he was. What made John ditch them like that? And he hasn't even texted anybody since. Randy heard the door to his suite open. When the door to his bedroom opened, Randy didn't look back to check who it was. He knew it was cody. Throwing on a white t-shirt, he called out.

"Is this good enough?"

"It's…fine," Randy sharply turned around to the voice. He was expecting Cody, but instead he saw John sitting on his bed. His eyes were staring at Randy, but they looked distant. Almost instinctively his eyes raked over Randy, who was wearing black skinny jeans and grey high-top sneakers with the t-shirt. Damn, he looked amazing. Still, a feeling nagged John's mind. He had known that the viper was one of the most handsomest men he had ever seen, but right now, in John's eyes, Randy was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.

And he failed to see it earlier. Failed to see that this man was the only one for him. And now he was another's.

"Um, thank you." Randy muttered, before turning away his flushed face. Partly, his hopes were also crushed, since he couldn't be with John, ever. He didn't notice John getting up and walking over to him. He averted his gaze from the floor when a hand was placed in the back of his neck. The proximity between them made Randy blush again. But he didn't look away, as his eyes locked with John's sapphire depth. The suppressed feelings were being aroused.

"He hurt you, and you go back to him again?" his voice was dangerously low.

"H-how di-"

"I clicked pieces together, Randy," Randy's name coming out of his mouth sounded good. John reminded himself to call him by his first name hereafter.

"I love him," Randy said, trying to push John away but failing miserably. Instead, John pulled him closer, their lips only an inch away.

"Look at my eyes and say it."

Randy gulped and shifted in his spot. He chewed his lip, making John's attention turn back to them. He edged a little closer-

"Randy, I'm here!" an annoying chirpy voice was heard. The men parted and both added space between them. Cody entered the room and raised his brows at John and Randy's awkward positions. "Did something happened?"

"No." Both said at the same time.

**Sorry. I had to do it. But this is still a CENTON story. They will get together, I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Please Read: This is to all of my dearest readers. I never write notes like this, but I had to get this off my chest. You know, happiness was overwhelming when I got the first review for my story. I do not have to mention the person, she knows that I'm grateful of her. But as the chapters goes by...the amount of reviews becomes lesser and lesser. I have a feeling that the story is not interesting for you guys anymore. Please do say if I have to change (not the plot) anything. I'm worried...**

His stomach was twisting into knots when he walked closer towards the door. He prayed everything to go alright. He couldn't say he was regretting his decision, after all, everyone deserved a second chance. Wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans, Randy stopped in front of a door. Taking a deep breath he knocked once, twice and thrice on it, waiting for a reply. A moment later the door opened, revealing a tall man behind it.

"Randy..." he breathed. The most beautiful creature he had ever seen was in front of him. He wanted the time to freeze over so he could just continue to stand in the doorway like an idiot an admire Randy's beauty. The man was a gift from God himself.

"Glenn, may I come in?" Randy's voice was calm and collected, but on the inside a storm was brawling.

"Yes,of course. I'm a little surprised," he gave a smile, "you're early."

"Um, I can go and come later if you want," Randy said, already turning around.

"No!" it came out a little too quickly and harsh, "sorry, um, you can stay. I'm just not done cleaning the room, that's all."

"It's okay Glenn, it's not like I haven't seen how you use rooms before," Randy said chuckling, a sound Glenn had missed for a long time. He stepped aside, letting Randy enter the room before closing the door swiftly and grabbing the clothes on the bed and dumping them into a nearby basket for laundry. Randy sat down on the bed, eyes misting over as he remebered the last time he was on a bed with Glenn.

"I'm sorry, Randy. I did something I could not even forgive myself," Glenn said quietly, he had noticed Randy's look on his eyes. He had not been in control of himself that night and he had hurt his beloved badly enough, which resulted Randy taken over to the ER. He sat beside Randy and took his hand, kissing the top of it gently.

However, Randy was thinking about something else. His eyes were still on Glenn's lips, but his mind was on John. When Glenn's skin contacted his, he didn't felt the burn he got from whenever John touched him. He wondered how he had never noticed it. Was it just lust between them? No, it couldn't have been. But what he felt for Glenn now, is really love?

He didn't know. He couldn't understand. But he was sure that what he felt for John was a lot more stronger and powerful than what he was feeling for Glenn. For the second time of the night, he questioned if he had made the right decision.

"Stay with me tonight," Glenn whispered, kissing Randy's neck. That was when Randy came back to earth.

Randy gulped. That would mean John would have to sleep alone that night. Did he care? Of course. That was his bed John was going to own tonight. And he still had trust issues. "Glenn..."

Glenn sighed. He wasn't surprised. After all it hadn't been long since it has happened. "It's okay. You can take as much as time you want to trust me. I'm trying to not to let it happen again," he said, squeezing Randy's hand.

Randy's eyes snapped up and locked with Glenn's haunting grey orbs, "What do you mean 'trying to'? I thought it was a mistake," he shifted on his spot, getting uncomfortable.

"It was. And I was drunk at the time. Sometimes when I'm drunk, my control slips,"seeing Randy's face Glenn quickly added, "but I'm not a psycho. I just have anger problems." Randy couldn't deny that he was slightly afraid of the man beside him. Looking back now, he remembered how Glenn had gotton angry over small things. This meant that he would have to stay away from John. As much as he craved him, he didn't want to end up in the hospital again and see sympathetic stares of the doctors. He just hoped this time, everything would go fine and Glenn would make him forget what he have for John.

Dis Randy really loved Glenn or was he just using Glenn as a distraction...?

33333

John was drunk.

Well, not actually drunk, he only had three beers. He was sitting on the bed in the hotel room and was staring at nothing in particular. Since Randy was still out, he had no one to talk to and Phil was with Kofi, playing video games or something. They had asked him to join them, but he had insisted that he wanted to see Randy. He didn't admit it out loud of course, he had told them that he was tired and needed a nap.

He glanced at the clock on the night stand and saw that it was already eleven o'clock. He had made up his mind that Randy was staying over with Glenn that night. So why was he still up, thinking about all the chances he once had to own the one man who was now reunited with his ex? Sighing, John layed down, rubbing his chest. He inhaled the bed sheets, but scrunched his nose when instead of Randy's scent, the smell of washing powder came. Guess now the last piece of Randy was gone. Why the hell, did the hotel staff decided to wash the damn sheets today?

He shifted on the bed trying to get in a comfortable position, but something was poking beneath him. There was nothing but the mattress when he looked, but he decided to check underneath it also. When he lifted it, he found...a diary. A hard covered diary, royal blue with a button to lock and unlock it. John bit his bottom lip, debating whether to open the diary or not. It was Randy's diary, who else's would it be under their mattress. _Their _mattress?

His mind was cursing him for opening another man's diary, for sneaking on another man's privacy, but his hands worked against him. Randy wouldn't be here tonight after all. He won't get to know about this. It was confirmed that the diary was Randy's from the first page of the diary, as there was his name written on it. But John was surprised at his hand writing. They were cursive letters, written beautifully, like a girl's.

John snorted. Some of the things Randy did was girlish, the only reason John believed Randy was a man was because he didn't have boobs and a penis instead of a vagina. Well, he had seen Randy's...little viper. John swallowed a big gulp of spit, trying to shake off the image of Randy naked under the shower, water flowing down his bare skin making his skin glisten like velvet cloth.

He shook his head and flipped through the pages, reading what caught his eyes.

_August, 28th _

_Dear diary, I was so close to losing my control. I saw him naked, in the shower... God, he was beautiful. Why is faith so unfair to me? When all I want is to forget him, why do I find myself stuck in situations like this?_

He had written about Glenn. John felt his chest tighten, but he continued to another page.

_September, 11th_

_Dear diary, I'm losing my sanity. The love I have for him is unbearable. Sometimes, I feel like cutting myself. Confession: I once did, on my arm. But covered it with a tattoo as soon as it healed. _

John couldn't breath properly, his eyes were losing focus and there was something stuck in his throat, not allowing him to swallow.

_September, 19th _

_Dear diary, going on a date. Have to dress to impress. But I'm not feeling it. Somehow, I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I'm being a coward. Not telling him what I really have in mind about him. But I'm scared... Don't laugh at me. Don't tell me I'm a little girl. Yes, I'm crying. I'm crying because I'm afraid that I won't get a clean rejection. I'm afraid of him being disgusted by me. _

John didn't understand this entry at all. However, he kept flipping the pages trying to find something that he didn't know...

_September, 30__th_

_Can a man be in love with two men? Or am I just using him?_

John's breath hitched, a small whimper escaped his lips.

_October, 9th_

_Dear diary, it's funny how I tell you about my feelings for him, without actually telling you who it is. It's John._

_John Cena._

The diary fell from his hands and landed on the floor with a dull thud. John let out a deep sigh, realizing that he had been holding his breath. He was relieved, at the same time angry, confused, sad and numb. Randy had been in love with him since...he couldn't guess a certain time. He hadn't told him about it because he had been afraid of a clean rejection. He had feared that John would be disgusted by him. Would John do that?

Yes, he would have, if he haven't had spent time like these few days with Randy and haven't had read his diary. Randy had been an expert at hiding his true emotions from John and having a fake asshole-persona with everybody except Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes. Hearing the door to the suite open, he quickly picked up the diary from the floor and shoved it under the bed.

"Cena?"

Randy called out, yet his voice came out as a harsh whisper. The suite was dark, no light had switched on except in the bedroom. He took slow steps toward the room, dread setting in the pitch of his stomach. When he entered the room, some of his uneasiness left but not the dread. John was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on knees and face hidden behind his fists. He seemed unaware of Randy's presence. So he cleared his throat.

For a moment it looked like John had ignored him, but when he lifted his head, Randy's stomach rolled. John's eyes were red, but the color was not from crying. He looked like he was trying to force something inside his mind back, but was failing at it. His lips were pursed and brows were furrowed, giving him a much older look. Without thinking properly, Randy knelt in front of him, gazing into his blue eyes. The once- sapphire orbs were much lighter, giving out baby blues.

"What's wrong?"

John didn't open his mouth. He was afraid of talking. He was afraid of what will come out of his mouth. John didn't trust himself with his mouth at the time, he knew if he opened it to say something, somehow he would hurt Randy. He didn't want to hurt him, he didn't want to be Glenn, not even an inch of him. Concern was pouring out of Randy's eyes, his teeth biting his bottom lip.

Randy raised his hand to touch John's face, but remembering that John didn't like him very much, he drew it back. He decided to wait until John spoke first. But even as the time went, all John seemed to do was more staring. By now, fear has taken over Randy's body, inside every inch of his body was trembling. What was wrong with John? What had happened while he was out? But neither of his questions were answered. His patience broke.

"Damn it, John what the hell happened?" he yelled, shaking the man's shoulders hard. John blinked, he couldn't stand it any longer. John gripped Randy's wrists tightly and yanked him hard, making the younger man lose his balance and fall against him. With another yank he pulled Randy to the bed on top of him, but quickly shifted the positions so he was on the top. He pinned Randy's hands to his sides and got in between his long legs. For a second his mind flashed Randy wrapping them around his waist and-

"John what the-" this has happened so fast and Randy lost track of what was happening. He couldn't even finish his sentence as John captured his lips with his own. He was frozen and his body went rigid for a second, but then all of his memory was erased and all he could focus on that full lucious lips sucking on his own thin lips. Pleasure overcoming his mind, he kissed just as hard as he was being kissed, giving entrance to John's hot tongue to his mouth.

John's tongue traced every inch of his mouth as if it was trying to memorize it. Every once in a while John would bite Randy's bottom lip making Randy moan slightly each time. John's hands slipped under Randy's t-shirt, feeling the rock hard abs, then brushed his nipples, making Randy arc into his touch. A low moan was heard as John pinched them, moving his lips from Randy's to his jaw. Every kiss he placed sparked a trail of fire along with it and Randy couldn't help but sigh with happiness.

To every touch he made, Randy's reaction was different from one another, which encouraged John to do more things to him. John unbuckled Randy's belt and and unbuttoned his jeans, pulling the zipper along. A shiver ran down Randy's spine as John gripped him, applying the perfect pressure. John kissed Randy again, making the supposed-to-come moan muffled, while rubbing his lenth. Randy's hands wandered over John's body, feeling every muscle he could reach.

He unzipped John's shorts and pulled them halfway down with his boxers, enough to reveal what he had been searching for. Rand touched it with one hand, tracing his fingers along the cock, feeling it. The other hand was gripping the back of John's neck tightly, while his mouth worked feverishly against John's.

Randy's finger brushed the crown of John's cock, making him momentarily stop rubbing Randy and hiss. He squeezed his eyes tightly as Randy began to work over his length. Pleasure ripped through the veins to his core as Randy worked on him. When he felt like he was on the edge he stopped Randy's hand and pinned it to his side again. Then he lowered his groin to Randy's crotch. When their overly sensitive skin touched, both moaned together, and John started moving his hips, their rock hard cocks rubbing together.

As the pleasure increased, Randy started moving against John and thrusting his cock forward, meeting John's and rubbing together in a rhythm.

"John..." Randy was the first to came, whispering his name. Soon John followed, biting Randy's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark and making Randy yelp out in pain. They both panted, gazing into each others eyes. Randy's eyes drifted off, and he fell asleep moments after, leaving John awake. John looked at Randy's face, flushed and red, admiring how beautiful he looked.

John stripped off his clothes and then Randy's, discarding them to a dumper for laundry. He pulled the blanket on their naked bodies, and fixed his eyes on a sleeping Randy, until he fell asleep with a small smile on his lips.


	8. Chapter 8

It was late when Randy woke up. He kept his eyes closed as he stretched out on the bed, his arm hitting on something hard. His eyes snapped open and immediately met a pair of blue orbs. He blinked, remembering what happened last night. Blushing hard, he averted his eyes and turned away, attempting to get out of the bed. A strong arm snaked around his waist, pulling him backwards. He let out a yelp of surprise before falling on to the bed, on top of John.

John chuckled, hearing the girlish yelp Randy let out, and tightened his arms around the slender mans' body. There was no way he was letting Randy escape. Placing kisses on Randy's shoulder, he climbed on top of Randy, gently pinning his arms to his side. Now, Randy could have easily yanked his arms out of the grips, but he seemed lost with his thoughts. But when John's lips sucked on his spot behind his right ear, he came back from his trance and gasped.

John stopped for a second just to look at Randy's cute red face, then resumed kissing the same spot until the man started squirming underneath him and whimper.

"John..." Randy gasped out, trying to get the man listen to what he had to say. John just lifted his head and glanced at Randy's eyes, which were closed in pleasure. Giving an amused smirk, he waited until they opened and revealed two beautiful icy blues. John bit his bottom lip, distracting Randy again. Randy stared at the lip being chewed and unaware to him his own lips parted longing for John's lip between his.

Bending his head, John captured his lips in a harsh kiss. Randy responded just as hard as he could, giving John's tongue permission to enter his mouth. Encouraged, John moved one of his hands under the covers and gripped Randy's semi-hard cock. At the feel of the touch Randy wrapped his legs around John's waist and pulled him closer. Randy pulled his arms from John's hold and cupped John's cheeks, and thrust his tongue between his lips. The kiss was deep and passionate, almost punishing, but he latched onto John's tongue as if he was starved for a taste of him.

John, applying the right pressure onto Randy's shaft, stroked it, until it became fully hard. Randy's moans were muffled by their kiss, and his hands were exploring every inch of John's body. Randy's head was swimming, he couldn't think about anything else but John's touch on his length. As the strokes came faster and faster, his breaths quickened and he squirmed, inside of his body shuddering with waves of pleasure. He came, as John's name escaped from his lips.

For a minute, he stayed still as his body relaxed. When he was finally calmed, he moved his hand from John's cheek to his cock, touching it. But before he could d anything, John stopped him by placing his hand on Randy's. He shook his head, meeting Randy's questionable gaze and held his hand, kissing the top of it. Randy sighed, pulling himself upward on the bed and resting his back against the headboard. John followed, leaning against it beside Randy, never letting his hand go.

As minutes passed, and nobody talked anything, a slight tension grew. Randy was more than happy before, but now, as he remembered 'things' he felt guilty. This was what he had been waiting for, for years but now he was guilty of doing something horrible. Glenn. He is with Glenn now. And minutes before, and not to mention last night, he cheated on him. Twice. But as he looked at John, his feelings for Glenn...disappeared. John was the man he had been in love with for years, not Glenn. But the one he was having a relationship with is Glenn, not John.

And Randy had not been faithful to him. He realized crystal clear, that he had been just using Glenn for distraction. He was filthy. He was disgusting. He was unfaithful. Tears filled his eyes, and he blinked hard to make them go away.

"What's wrong?" John placed an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to a one arm hug.

"Everything," he whispered, looking into John's eyes. "Why did we do that, John? Why did you do that? You know that I belong to someone else."

"No." John said simply, tightening his hold. "You belong with me. You're mine. Its not like you love Glenn."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy nudged John hard in the ribs. "I love him!"

"Maybe. But you're not _in _love with him," John stated, like he knew everything. He stared at Randy, like he could see through him. Randy lowered his gaze and turned his head away, but didn't pull from the mans' warm embrace. "You're in love with me."

"What?! How did-" Randy's eyes widened in partly from surprise and partly from horrify.

"I read your diary." John grinned like he won a trophie.

"Who the hell gave you per-"

"That's not the point, Randy. The point is that you've been in love with me for five years. How come you didn't tell me about this?" John's voice was rising. He was sad and angry that Randy was denying his feelings for John when he perfectly knew the he knows the truth. This was the moment Randy had been afraid of. Explanation. He had expected a rejection, not an acception. When did John Cena become gay? The last time he checked, he was as straight as a pole. Randy gave up on lying. If John had actually read his diary, there was no point of lying.

"I was afraid."

"Afraid of what? A rejection?" John asked, turning Randy from his chin to face him. His voice softened. "You were right. If you had told me back then, I would have rejected. But last few days, being with you changed something in me."

"Am I the reason you're gay?" Randy's voice trembled, as he waited for the hatred to flow for turning John to something he didn't want to.

"Yes. Partly," John gave a small smile when Randy's eyes questioned him. "I'm not gay. This...feelings I have, are only for you. I don't like being with other men." he planted a tiny kiss on Randy's nose.

"Do you not like them?" Randy felt stupid for asking that question. Would John be here, if he hated Randy?

"Would I be here if I hate you?" his words mirrored Randy's thoughts. Randy blushed at his stupidity and slid out of the bed quickly before John was able to catch him. He dragged the blankets with him to the bathroom since he was naked under them and dropped them on the doorway, before turning the shower on. As he slid down the wall and sat on the floor, letting warm water slide down his body, he thought about what he was going to do with John and Glenn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Over the next few days, Randy had moved to Cody's room, since he was unable to be with John again. He was afraid that something might happen between them if they stayed alone in the same room. He was still with Glenn, so he didn't want to cheat on him again. He would turn and walk away as fast as he can whenever he saw John a few feet away from him and he would never stay in the same room as John did. He would runaway even when he felt John's gaze on him.

This angered John to no end. He had admitted his feelings for Randy truthfully. But the coward was acting like nothing happened. Whenever there was a chance for him to talk to Randy, Randy would escape from the chance however he can. John was falling for Randy, and Randy was being nothing but cold hearted towards him. Most of the time, John was jealous, that burning feeling on the depth of his stomach whenever he spotted Glenn kissing Randy, holding or even when touching Randy. He would glare hard whenever Glenn wrap his arms around Randy when they were in the locker room, and once he had earned questionable looks from his co-workers.

That evening, Randy was spending time with Glenn in his room. The emotions he had for John had been growing stronger and stronger, he was close to loosing his mind. He couldn't break up with Glenn, for that he would have to tell the truth ad no other excuse, and he feared that something bad would happen like last time.

Everywhere he looked he saw John, every breath he took longed for John. He was often distracted, and Glenn had asked what the problem was from him a several times, but he would fake a smile and shrug it off like it was nothing. He felt numb when Glenn touched him, his insides didn't burn when Glenn kissed him, like it would when John kissed.

"Randy, enough with the moping!" Glenn yelled. He couldn't stand it anymore. Randy was distracted whenever he was with hm, he would just stare into nothing for hours until Glenn shook him and bring him back to reality. He had had enough with the shit. "What is wrong with you? These past days you've been doing nothing but moping. Wait, no. moping is doing something. You just stare into space 24/7! tell me what's wrong?"

Randy flinched, and jerked away from Glenn when he raised his hand. He trembled, curling to a ball in the corner of the bed.

"Shit." Glenn cursed under his breath and reached for Randy, but the man just curled tighter. Glenn sighed and stepped backwards, leaning against the wall and watching Randy. His heart clenched at the sight, and he blamed himself for what happened weeks ago. "Just tell me what's wrong, babe. I won't hurt you. I love you."

Randy lifted his head from his hands and looked at Glenn desperately. "Glenn..." he swallowed, and inhaled and exhaled deeply for a few seconds. Gaining a little confidence, he spoke again. "You know when we...got back together, I was truly having feelings for you."

Glenn raised a brow, not understanding a word he was saying.

"And now I don't..."

"What do you mean?" Glenn couldn't help his voice turned into a growl.

"Randy shook uncontrollably, as he tried to speak properly. He was afraid, and was expecting for Glenn to... "I don't love you. I mean, I do, but I'm not in love with you." He exhaled.

"You want to...break up?" Glenn's voice raised a bit higher. Randy just pleaded with his eyes. What was the wrong thing Glenn had done? Why was Randy breaking up with him? He wanted Randy. He needed Randy. But Randy didn't. Had he been using him this long?

"Get out," was the only thing Glenn said.

"Glenn, I-"

"I said, get out!" he snarled, storming towards Randy.

Randy jumped from the bed and ran to the door, yanking it open and slamming it shut. The only thing he did for the next half an hour was...running.


	9. Chapter 9

**A massive thanks to my readers and reviewers!**

Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor. For Randy, life was nothing but a curse. No, not life. He. He was a curse. As he sat there, on a bench hugging knees and face hidden between them, he felt like he had all the time in the world to think about what he has done. He felt dirty, filthy and unworthy of living, yet he was drenching under the rain as if he could get cleaned, from the sins he had done.

In the other times, lightening may have made him a little scared, but not now. His mind was switching from one thought to another, faster than lightening. The thoughts practically swirled around two men, who meant so much to him. But he felt like he played with them and tossed them away like trash.

Glenn Jacobs and John Cena.

He is in love with John Cena, but had not been able to express his true feelings. Because John was not like him, and he had thought he would never be. So he took the first opportunity that would make him forget John. He dated Glenn, and got into a relationship with him. As time passed a passion was ignited within him for Glenn. Until a few days ago, he has been thinking that it was love, but it wasn't.

The first few weeks with Glenn was everything Randy had hoped for. As Randy got closer to Glenn, Glenn became possessive. He had controlled Randy's everything. Who he was talking to, where he went, what he did...everything. His protests were drown out by his pain filled cries. His tears were wiped out by slaps. His hopes were washed out by blood.

Not once had he mentioned them to his friends, he wasn't given permission to. That was until when 'it' happened, Randy had spilled the truth. And he had officially called it quits with Glenn. And he had been suffering from the feelings he had for John Cena. He fell in love with him all over again. The feeling that he would never have John was the worst thing ever. But when Glenn came back for him, he had gladly accepted the offer, since the last time they had been together Glenn had done the perfect job of distracting him from John.

But this time he was wrong. Not even Glenn could erase his feelings for John. And when John had returned them, he had turned him down, hurting John's feelings as well. Why he did it was because he was with Glenn, and he had cheated on him with John, twice. Then he broke up with Glenn, saying that the relationship wasn't going to work out.

He sneezed, momentarily stopping his trail of thoughts. He looked around, noticing that it was dark. He searched his pocket for his phone and got it out, just in time to see the time before it switched off. 11.24 pm. Cursing under his breath, he stood up and searched around. He had no idea where he was. Damn. Now how was he supposed to get to the hotel? He didn't even have his wallet.

Sighing, he started walking along the road, hands clenched inside his pockets. Trying to ignore the thunder and lightening above him, Randy turned his head side to side, checking if he remembered any place he had seen or been before. Clothes dripping with ice cold rain water, he ran a hand through his shorn hair, and sneezed again. When he spotted a yellow taxi, he quickly crossed the road, without checking right and left.

He yelped when a car halted right an inch away from his body. One second late, and he would have been rushed to the hospital to the ICU. Randy placed his hands on his hips, opening his mouth to snap at the driver even though he was fully aware that the fault was his. When the door on the driver's side opened and the driver stepped out, he immediately closed his mouth. He couldn't remember a time when he was happy to see this man, until now.

"Randy?!" Phil called out and threw his hands in the air. "Where the HELL have you been? Everyone is looking for you!"

Randy only gave him a flat look. When he received no answer, Phil snapped closed his mouth and glared at the uncommunicative Randy. "Whatever, get in the car." He ordered, pointing to the passenger seat. Randy hesitated, only to blow another sneeze and then hastily got in before the sneezes turned to a full heated fever. Not to mention, he was shivering with cold and his clothes were sticking to his body like glue, nose burning and head swimming.

Phil turned on the heat and glanced worriedly at Randy, who was trembling in cold, arms wrapped around himself. He had gotten the call from John-boy about an hour ago. He had been scared shitless, he hadn't been able to form a sentence without stuttering. When he finally made out the fact that Randy Orton was missing, John was literally crying in the other end. Boy, John has got it hard. Only a few weeks with Randy and he has fallen head over heels with him.

Shaking is head, he cast another glance at Randy, who was now biting his bottom lip, obviously debating whether or not to talk. Smirking, he kept the silence, until Randy decided to talk first. About an eternity later, Randy spoke.

"Hey, um... sorry for ruining your seat," he forced out, feeling uncomfortable around the Straight Edge Superstar beside him. He didn't know what to talk about with him, they had nothing in common except their job.

"Is the mighty Viper apologizing?" Phil couldn't help the sarcasm which escaped from his lips, but he gave a playful smile, nonetheless.

Blushing, Randy ducked his head. He wasn't used to good manners, he always felt awkward to say such things but he had to say it to his...savior? He was glad it was dark, so Phil couldn't see his embarrassed face. "Be glad I even said it, Punk. I'm not usually the apologizing guy," he snapped, sending half-hearted daggers at Phil.

Laughing, Phil looked at Randy who was pouting. He was cute. "I know... You know, I can see now how John started to like you so much."

"John _likes_ me?" Did Randy really asked that question? He mentally punched himself.

"Of course he does! He even-" Phil quickly shut himself up, before he spilled anything private. It was John who is supposed to say that, not him. "Um, I mean he really does."

An awkward silence hung n the air, and they both spent a little time without talking. Soon they arrived at the hotel. Phil helped the other man climb out of the seat, since he was a bit dazed and swaying on the spot like he was drunk. He reluctantly wrapped an arm around Randy's waist, supporting most of his weight. Grunting with uncomfortableness, Phil half dragged Randy to the elevators while texting John.

When the elevator doors opened to their floor, the first thing, or the one he saw was Cody. The man was bouncing on his feet with hands twirled together like he was praying. Ted was standing beside him, one arm draped over Cody"s shoulders, fingers rubbing soothing circles on the side of his arm. John was standing not too far away from them, hands clenched against his sides and lips pursed, a concerned look over his features.

Cody squealed in delight as soon as he saw Randy and ran to him, hugging the man tightly. Randy returned the hug, but not as strong as he wanted, due to the sickness he was feeling. He chuckled, motioning Ted to come closer and hugging him as well. Unlike Cody, Ted was a little manlier, which made him the 'top' of their relationship. Obviously. Randy looked at John, not knowing what to do. He never thought this man would be worried about hi, nonetheless, would be waiting to see if he was okay.

John edged closer without saying anything, his lips shut tightly and silence held within them. He stopped right in front of the slightly trembling Randy, and his eyes raked over his wet body, checking whether he was hurt. Then he took his hand, squeezing it lightly before turning around and dragging him behind. Casting questioning looks at his friends Randy tried to pull away from John's grip, but found unable to, since John tightened the grip around his wrist.

"Let them go,"Phil stretched a hand across Ted's stomach, when he tried to stop John. Cody, understanding that they needed a little privacy, whispered to Ted's ear something. Ted nodded uncertainly, but let it go and thanked Phil before leaving with his partner. Cody sent a grateful smile his way, earning a wink from him which made him blush.

XXXXX

John was dragging a swaying Randy down the hallway, searching for his room.

"Where are we going?" Randy asked, voice barely audible. John glanced at him and noticed Randy didn't look good. His eyes were half lidded, face looking older and skin a bit pale. He placed his palm on Randy's forehead and felt a slight heat. Suddenly, Randy swayed, this time nearly falling to the floor if John hadn't caught him. John curled one of his hands under Randy's calves and the other around his waist, lifting Randy off the floor.

Randy yelped in surprise and quickly snaked his arms around John's neck, trying to maintain the balance. If anyone saw them... John chuckled at the look on Randy's face and shook his head, speaking for the first time.

"We're going back to my room."

"W-what? No!" Randy protested, struggling to get free but failing miserably. "Take me to _my_ room!"

"No." John exclaimed sharply and tightened his hold, grunting because of Randy's weight.

"You know, I can walk."

"Walk? You mean crawl?" John teased, loving the blush on Randy's cheek. "You know you have no strength to do that, you're half sick. Thanks to your stubbornness. Where the hell did you go anyway? Not answering your phone, not leaving a note..."

Randy looked around and noticed he was in a bed room. Somehow when he was lost in John's pretty eyes, he had finally taken him to John's room. "I uh... I was thinking about some...stuff. Didn't realize it was dark. And my phone was dead."

"You could have taken a taxi," John said, rummaging his bag for a clean set of clothes.

"I forgot to take my wallet with me."

"You could have pick-pocketed somebody, since you're very good at it,"John smirked, looking at Randy. Randy opened his mouth to snap, but seeing the knowing look on John's face he remembered, that time when he stole some of John's money when they were at his house. Blushing furiously he stubbornly turned his head away, sticking his chin in the air, refusing to admit what he did.

"I actually saw you..." John laughed, adoring the way Randy's face reddened even more. Is it possible to turn a human face to a tomato? Possible.

"That's it! I'm leaving!" Randy got up, only to fall back on the bed. John loomed over him, his hand pressing down on Randy's chest keeping the man still. He felt Randy's heart beating to a rhythm. He looked into the icy blue eyes before claiming his mouth. For a moment Randy didn't respond but he slowly melted under the soft kiss, allowing John full access to his mouth. Bringing his other hand up, John pulled away for a second, before taking Randy's shirt off.

Again pressing their lips together, John trailed his fingers down Randy's chest, catching on the ridges of muscles as he reached the impressive abs. His eyes widened when they spotted a few scars on Randy's hip, but made no comment about them. He could wait until Randy himself tell him about them. He looked up to see Randy's face, his head tilted up and mouth slightly open, eyes staring down at him with a longing look.

As much as he wanted to continue, John sighed and pulled away leaving a confused Randy on the bed.

"Here," John tossed the pair of shorts and the t-shirt to Randy. "Take a shower and get changed. You'll catch a cold."

as a response Randy sneezed, making John chuckle. John ushered him to the bathroom, and leaned against the door after shutting it, thinking about the look he got from Randy when he kissed him. Hell, he could have done it every day, every second just to see that look on his face. Ignoring his 'junior' in his pants, John stripped from his clothes and slid under the bed covers, naked. Then he thought better and pulled on the boxers again, not wanting Randy to see the growing tent inside his boxers.

He was almost asleep when Randy came out from the bathroom...wearing his clothes. Damn, he looked good in them. They were bigger, but suited Randy deliciously. Giving a pervert-smile, he patted beside him on the bed. Randy hesitated a moment, but climbed on to the bed keeping a reasonable distance between them. John rolled his eyes and yanked Randy closer, a gasp escaping the younger mans' lips as their bodies crashed together.

"You smell nice," John mumbled, breathing in Randy's scent. Randy blushed for the umpteenth time of the day and buried his face in the crook of John's neck, earning a chuckle from John. "You're cute."

Randy smacked John's chest and huffed, turning his back to the man. John laughed harder and snaked his arms around Randy, pulling him closer so that his back was against John's chest. Randy sighed in somewhat happiness for the first time of the day and snuggled closer. This made Randy's ass push against John's groin, making him groan. Randy grinned to himself, feeling John's package against his ass but purposefully ignoring it, he closed his eyes, falling asleep immediately.


	10. Chapter 10

Loud music was blasting from speakers and smell of sweat and alcohol was unbearable. First of all Randy did not want to come to this place, it was Ted who had dragged him here with Cody. He barely ad enough time to call John with him, since he knew as soon as Cody and Ted were drunk, they would ditch him to go and have sex on the dance floor. Well, not literally but you get the idea. Randy did not want to be left alone in an unknown place where people will try to take advantage of him when he was drunk.

"Randy, at least drink a beer man. Get loose a little," Ted slurred, already drunk off his ass. Randy just rolled is eyes and shook is head.

"So you can drag me to the bathroom and rape me? No way."

"Cody and I have been planning about doing something like that to you sooner or later. I mean, a threesome would be hot, if you will be the one joining us," he gave a pervy grin, wiggling his eyebrows at Randy. Randy just flipped him off.

"Ignore him. He's such an ass when he's drunk," Cody glared at Ted, shooing him away. "And he lies!"

Ted pouted, huffing and leaving to join Kofi and John on the dance floor. Randy looked at John, who was wearing god damn tight denim jeans which hugged him in all the right places and a white long sleeved button down shirt with sleeves rolled up. Randy's eyes ran down his body, taking in the way is body moved when he danced. His eyes stopped at John's ass which was moving from side to side along with the rhythm of the song. His fingers itched to touch it, and his jeans were becoming uncomfortable to be worn.

"Stop trying to eat him with your eyes, Randy. You will have plenty of time to do whatever you want when we get back to the hotel," Cody was grinning from ear to ear.

"I wasn't," Randy denied, sticking his chin up in the air and shifting to hide his obvious bulge in the pants. "I was looking at Kingston's hair."

"Pfft, yeah right," Cody waved him off, taking a swig from is beer. "Speaking of you and John, how are things with you guys?"

Randy took a moment to consider Cody's question. What was John and him actually? Sure, they did engulf in sexual activities but they weren't officially a 'thing' in is opinion. He still couldn't believe tat John Cena had kissed and hugged and...did everything with him. He didn't understand how is rival turned to his...whatever e is now. He didn't even understand why would John kiss and have half-sex with him. Randy looked at Cody wen e received a nudge to his side. The younger man's face was full of worry.

"I honestly don't know Cody," he laughed nervously before sighing and looking at the laughing bulky man in the middle of the dance floor. "I mean, we do things like a couple but we are not officially a couple. He hasn't said anything about it. A couple of weeks ago he was as straight as a pole and now suddenly he's gay? I'm afraid to ask about what we are from him in case he will get scared and leave me. What if he doubts himself? What if e finds a better 'woman' tan me?"

"Randy, Randy!" Cody cupped his face and forced him to look up. "Calm down first," he rubbed circles on Randy's cheek trying to calm down the hysterical man. "John is a good person, Randy. Despite the things that happened between you guys in the past, John has a genuine, caring, loving personality. He is anything but a coward. You know, it's more than caring I see in his eyes when he looks at you. Now I don't know what you did to make him fall in love with you but it sure as hell worked. But then again, who wouldn't fall for a man like you?"

Randy stared at Cody for a few seconds before he buried his head in the crook of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms tightly around the younger man and pulled him hard against his body. Cody ran a hand through Randy's short hair, smiling at the comforting feeling he was getting. Randy pulled away after a moment, holding his hand.

"Why didn't I fall for you?" He wondered.

Cody laughed, shaking his head. "You met John first, Randy,not me."

Randy chuckled, glancing at John again. His heart clenched, in a good way, at the sight of the happy man who seemed to stop dancing and stare at him. John winked, making Randy blush and glare at him at the same time. He turned is head away, muttering to Cody that he was going to use the bathroom and left. When he entered, he was surprised to find it clean. He had expected a...well you get the image.

Randy placed both of is hands on the sides of a sink and stared at the mirror, examining his own reflection. His features had changed since the last time he had taken time to gaze at his reflection. Obviously, he wasn't a boy anymore, but a grown man. His eyes stopped at a certain spot, where a barely noticeable scar ran down is hand. He shuddered, remembering what had caused him it. His fingers ran along with the scar, to is wrist, were another one was hidden behind a tattoo.

He closed his eyes, feeling the burning sensation on the wrist, hearing 'his' words ringing through his head. When a pair of large arms snaked around him, he shrieked and jerked away momentarily forgetting where he was. When his stormy eyes locked with two blue orbs, his body relaxed, and his heart race slowed. First sock, then confusion, then understanding crossed the sapphire eyes. Raising his palms up to say he was no harm, John slowly walked to the wide eyed man and took his hands in his own.

"It's okay," he said softly and kissed the tops of Randy's hands. "I won't let him hurt you again. I'm here for you," John pulled Randy against him and placed kisses on his temples. Randy sighed in content and leaned towards him, resting his head on John's shoulder. He bit his lip, his fist grabbing a handful of John's shirt as he thought of Glenn. John noticed the tense and placed his hand on Randy's fist, unclench his fist and lifting his chin so he was forced to look at John.

He claimed Randy's mouth in a hard, passionate kiss, pressing Randy's body against the sink. To Randy's utter happiness John didn't taste like beer, like he had expected. He opened his lips giving John the entrance he was begging for. His tongue entered Randy's mouth, seeking for a taste of his lover. Lips crashing against each other, John grabbed Randy's hips and lifted him, setting him on the barrier beside the sink. He fumbled with the hem of Randy's t-shirt until the man stopped him.

"Not...here..." Randy panted, slapping his creeping hands away.

"Why not?" John growled, starting to bite on Randy's neck.

"Someone might catch usssss," his turned to a hiss in pleasure.

Reluctantly, John pulled away, storming towards the bathroom door. He locked it, before practically running to Randy. He got in between Randy's legs and placed a hand on the back of Randy's neck and forcing his face forward so he could capture his lips again. "Now no one will interrupt us."

Smiling, Randy began to kiss John, putting all of the emotions he had to the kiss. John moaned when Randy bit his lower lip playfully, wrapping his legs around John's waist. John gripped Randy's hips and and began to grind, their hardened crotches rubbing through their pants. Moaning and gasping, Randy managed to stop John just before he was on the edge.

"Now what?" John growled, frustrated.

"It's my turn," Randy whispered hotly before sliding off the barrier and kneeling in front of John. John gulped, knowing what Randy was about to do. Randy unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down along with the boxers. When John's hardened member sprang free from the cage, his own heart jumped along with it. John's 'thing' was as huge as himself. Licking his lips at the sight of the red and angry looking monster, Randy touched it with his fingers. His own length twitched as he felt the shudder which ran through John's spine when he traced the purple vain.

Not wasting anymore time, Randy licked the tip of John's shaft making the man growl in pleasure. Randy licked the tip again and traced the vain again with his tongue teasing John, until he placed a hand on Randy's head, urging him to take it in his mouth already. Chuckling at John's impatience, Randy took half of the veiny, circumcised, hard shaft in his mouth. Sighing loudly as Randy's hot mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking and teeth slightly grazing the surface gave John bot pain and pleasure. Randy eagerly sucked on the shaft, taking John's moans as encouragements and rubbed is balls with his fingers. After a few seconds he pulled away from the cock and started kissing his balls, fingers resuming the job on the shaft. The kisses turned to a full make out session with the balls and moans filled the empty bathroom, echoing against the walls.

Randy moved back on to the cock and took him fully, making John swear. He began bobbing his head on the shaft, using one and to massage the balls and other hand going behind and grabbing John's ass. He squeezed the cheeks and slapped them hard, earning a few more moans of approval. Then he slowly circled around John's puckers' entrance. John tensed, since this was something strangely new to him. He didn't pull away though, just waited to see what Randy was going to do next. Randy gently pushed one of his long fingers inside the hole, making John let out the loudest moan ever yet.

Satisfied, Randy pushed his finger in and out of it, gaining speed and continuing the sucking. In the midst of suction, rubs and penetration, John was about to cum. He cupped Randy's face and tried to pull him off his cock, feeling the rush inside his cock. But silently refusing, Randy held on to him, continuing his work faster. When John came, screaming Randy's name in ecstasy, he gladly took his seeds down his throat. He licked clean all the jizz he could find, even milking the long shaft for the bitter sweet liquid.

Finally over, John pulled Randy to is feet and grabbed the man for a kiss.

"Thank you, that was amazing," John whispered, biting Randy's earlobe. The younger man let out a soft mew, which was so adorable, and pressed against John's body. John felt the painful bulge and looked at it, licking his lips. "Now it's my turn to-"

"No, let's wait until we got to the hotel. The guys are probably wondering where we are," Randy said, taking John's hand and guiding him out of the bathroom. They met Kofi, who was drinking a beer alone. Cody and Ted were practically having sex, which made Randy blush and uncomfortable. Didn't they know how to behave when they had company? They could fuck their brains out when they were alone. Avoiding everyone's eyes, Randy shied away from the crowd.

He needed fresh air, so he went outside. Breathing in the cool breeze he relaxed. When a sudden cold wind brushed past him, he shivered and hugged himself. When he felt someone's eyes on him, he searched who it was. There was no one outside, just him. And it was early in the morning. Just as he was about to shrug it off as if it was sleep that was nagging him,

"You left me for John Cena?!"A voice filled with hatred was heard, dangerously close to Randy's ear, behind him.

Shit.


	11. Chapter 11

**[A/N] Warning: Violence and rape. If you are uncomfortable with these type of scenes please do not read any further. I'm sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter and I'm not going to blab excuses. But I have to mention Cal-Wills, since the rape scene on this chapter was inspired by a certain hot one-shot she wrote. Credits to Cal-Wills. Hope you enjoy. Please do review. [A/N]**

_"You left me for John Cena?!" A voice filled with hatred was heard dangerously close to Randy's ear, behind him._

_Shit._

Randy swallowed thickly. While his mind screamed 'No!' Randy turned around to face Glenn. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he felt like he always knew that he was going to get it sooner or later. He took in Glenn's blood-shot eyes and the dark rims around them which clearly showed so many emotions. Rage, betrayal, hurt, love, desperation...he could go on and on. And the look he had on his eyes reminded Randy of one more thing. The day he got almost killed by Glenn. Heart hammering in his chest, Randy parted his lips to apologize for what he had done.

But the only thing he let out was a pain filled cry. Glenn had gripped his upper arm tightly and was now dragging Randy forcefully towards a limo which was parked further away from the club. The grip on his arm tightened as Randy tried to free himself from it, and it only became a matter of seconds until it made a bruise. Randy whimpered, yanking his arm again and again to get away.

"Please, Glenn... Please let me go," tears were filled in his eyes from pain which was caused by the bruise on his arm. "Please."

"Shut up!" Glenn slapped Randy so hard that he stumbled on his own footstep and fell on the ground. Randy touched his cheek with his free hand and felt it sting, the sting worsening into a throb when the tears ran down on the cheek. He kicked Glenn's leg, a sad attempt to earn some time to run away, but he was rewarded with a punch to the same cheek he was slapped seconds ago. Another cry filled the air. Cursing, Glenn clamped Randy's mouth shut with his hand and stepped on his left foot, snapping the ankle bone so he couldn't run away. Randy clawed Glenn's hand on his mouth as his ankle burned but it did no good as he had no long cat-like nails like women has.

Glenn picked him up from the ground and threw his body on his shoulder, carrying him. Randy ignored the stabbing pain on his ankle and began to fight Glenn, but less strong than before. Glenn reached to the limo and opened the door, throwing Randy inside onto the floor. The slender man yelped as his back hit the rough car floor but quickly recovered from it and cowered away from Glenn and curled into a ball against the seat, touching the harmed ankle like he was trying to protect it. Something inside Glenn ignited at the sight of the younger man, but he couldn't quite grasp what it was since the flaming anger has taken over his mind and body.

The only thing he had in his mind was to hurt Randy, to make him feel the pain he has been suffering from what Randy did to him. Glenn was actually trying to make both his and Randy's life to an advanced level, but his supposed-to-be-lover has been lusting after another man the whole time. As another wave of rage swirled down his body, Glenn looked over to see the driver staring at them with wide eyes, his fingers on the Dial button in his phone. Glenn grabbed a handful of money from his bag on the seat and chucked them at the driver. "You saw nothing."

For a moment the driver seemed to be paralyzed, but after Glenn shot a death glare he put his phone back in his pocket and eagerly picked up dollar notes that were strewn everywhere. Smirking, he sent a smirk on Glenn's way before jumping out of the car and heading towards the club. Glenn waited until the man enter the club before turning to Randy. He looked so tiny, whispering to himself and staring at Glenn with wide fearful eyes. He started to tremble as Glenn closed the door behind him and edged closer to Randy, a predatory look on his face.

"I-I can ex-" he tried again, his voice cracking with fear as he put a hand in front of him as if to stop Glenn coming closer.

"Explain what? That you're a slut? That you're a whore? How many times did you let him fuck you while we were still together? I never thought about you being with Cena until I heard you two in the bathroom today," he spat. "I kept my mouth shut everytime I saw you spend time with him and you friends rather than me. I kept my mouth shut when I noticed that you two have been sharing a room while on the hotel. I kept my mouth shut when I saw you giving him looks that I didn't quite understand even when we were still a couple...until today."

Tears flowed freely down his face as Randy breahed slowy to ease the pain that was clenching his heart. "I didn't sleep with him," he whimpered out, voice barely audible.

"You're still... a virgin?" Glenn seemed to be surprised for a moment before his lips curved into a cruel smirk.

Fuck.

"I'm going to make you feel what I felt from what you did to me. I'm going to break you. I going to tear you apart. I'm going to hurt you so much that you won't be able to heal forever," Glenn seethed. Randy placed his hands on his ears to make the hateful words go away, a childish gesture it was.

He pulled Randy closer to him by yanking the hurt ankle. Randy cried out again and clutched his leg but Glenn slapped his hands away and hovered over him. He growled, landing punch after punch on the bruised cheek and elbowed his ribs. Ignoring the cracking sound, he elbowed the ribs again and again until he noticed Randy's eyes drifting close to unconsciousness. He squeezed the sprained ankle, "you're not blacking out on me, bitch."

Randy hit Glenn's chest and wriggled weakly, only to be elbowed on the broken ribs. He gasped as the air swooshed from his lungs and his body began to curl, but Glenn yanked off his shirt and took his wrists pinning them above Randy's head. Randy kicked his legs and one of them hit Glenn's groin. There wasn't time to regret what he had done. His gift was a broken wrist and a head slam against the floor. Randy felt his jeans being yanked off from his body but he could do nothing as the pain overwhelmed him. His throat was sore from crying it hurt, it hurt so much that he wished to die.

Randy turned his head slowly to see Glenn lubing his huge erection and whimpered. Glenn snickered and moved so his length was right in front of Randy's face. "Open your mouth." Randy shook his head and pursed his lips as tight as he can. But Glenn cupped his bruised jaw and squeezed, and Randy's mouth jerked open from the throbbing pain which gave a chance to Glenn to shove his cock down Randy's throat.

"Don't you dare bite me slut," he warned before releasing Randy's reddened wrists only to grab his head for support. Randy hit Glenn's arms repeatedly but was no close to winning. Glenn pushed himself all the way he can and groaned, feeling the tight little mouth of Randy. He wondered how much tight his virgin hole would be, if his mouth was this much tight on him. He began to thrust, wondering whether what Randy said was true. After all, he had been lying to Glenn the whole time. But Randy had been so strict about having sex, like he was afraid to loose it. Sometimes he had wondered if the rules had been only for Glenn.

Randy choked on his own spit as Glenn began to abuse his mouth with his shaft. He gagged but concentrated on his teeth. He was beyond tempted to bite Glenn and that that would earn a chance to run away, but how could he run? His ankle was sprained and his ribbs were broken. Thrusting deeper, Glenn groaned at the sensation and pumped into his mouth contnuing to ignore the muffled cries.

After what felt like an eternity Glenn pulled out, satisfied with the spit on his length which he would use as lube. Randy's jaws throbbed with dull pain and he was close to faint, but he alert enough to cry out as he saw Glenn straddle him. Glenn spread Randy's legs and moved closer, discarding the thought of getting Randy's tight rose bud ready for the pounding.

"Please Glenn... stop... I'm begging-"

"You sure must be begging to have me inside you, slut," Glenn cut out the plead with a vicious look and shoved his erection inside Randy. Randy let out a one last scream of pure agony as Glenn began to slam into him roughly, tearing tissues inside his hole and went silent, eyes rolling to the back of his head. No more sounds came from his throat except the agonizing hisses.

He let his arms fall beside him as he felt his body going numb and stopped fighting. He was too weak to fight a larger and stronger man like Glenn. He knew he had lost. He had lost everything. When John finds out about this, he would surely leave Randy. Leave because after this he would become a useless piece of trash.

Pain clouded his mind and it took over Randy's body. Glenn pounded hard in and out of him, moaning disgustingly as he felt Randy's insides grip his length. He didn't care if Randy was unresponsive, he had accomplished his target. He took the one most precious thing that Randy had been protecting since forever.

Shooting his seeds inside Randy, Glenn carelessly pulled out of him with a popping sound. Acting as though the blood and semen that were flowing out of Randy was invisible, he dressed. His anger has not yet disappeared, but it was dim. His hands itched to make more pain to Randy, but he gritted his teeth and picked up the strewn clothes, dressing up the limp man, taking him to his arms.

John was again on the dance floor, dancing his life out to the hip hop beat. This was one of his favorite songs. He was happy. His life was perfect and he had everything he wished for. Good friends, a well-paid job, a handsome lover… it was perfect. He laughed out loud seeing Ted and Cody grinding among other people who were dancing. Some were giving them lustful looks and some were giving them dirty looks. Randy was right. They could have kept their hands off each other until they went to the hotel.

John was also waiting until going to his hotel room. What he would do to Randy…

Randy.

Where was he?

His eyes searched for a sight of his lover. His eyes ran over the crowds to find a familiar glimpse of Randy. But he couldn't. He frowned and stopped dancing, moving out to find Kofi still alone.

"Where's Randy?" His voice was harsh, but he couldn't help it.

"Um… he was here…." Kofi seemed to have nothing to say. Frustrated, John sighed and went to check the bathroom. When he found it empty his frown deepened, an uncomfortable feeling in the pitch of his stomach. When he went back to Kofi he seemed more alert of what was happening, he had even called out Ted and Cody.

All of them had concerened and worried looks on their faces and ody was bouncing on his feet. He did that whenever he was major worried about Randy. The weird sensation in his stomach became worse when Ted said that Randy's phone was not working. They had searched the whole club and even the V.I.P. section for Randy. He didn't know why, but a feeling of horror clenched his heart. Where did Randy disappeared to?

Oh, right. He said he was going out to take some fresh air. He checked the time on his phone and noticed it was 2 a.m. It had been hours since Randy took off. Without saying anything, he stormed off the club to outside. The wind somehow felt colder than usual as if it was trying to warn John about an unknown danger. He looked everywhere but he didn't see Randy.

He called out his name a several times but no response was heard. The others did the same, Ted continuously trying to contact Randy via the phone. When another cold wind hit him, he immediately turned to the directon it came from. He didn't know if he was going crazy, but he started walking towards where his body was heading. As he walked more, dread started to fill his heart. His fists were clenched and he gritted his teeth, ignoring the calls from the others as he headed to nowhere.

Suddenly he stopped. His whole body began to tremble as his heart squeezed with pain. He couldn't move, he was glued to the spot as he saw what was lying a few feet away from him. He placed his hand over his mouh to muffle the cry of pain hich waved from his heart at the sight of Randy's limp body under a tree.

He silently cried as the others neared him asking what was wrong. He kept his eyes on Randy. It was Kofi who had noticed it first. He cursed and ran over to Randy, crouching down and checking his pulse. His sigh of relief was what told John that Randy was alive. He sank to his knees as Cody hugged him tightly, bringing the smaller man down with him. Ted had already called an ambulance and silent tears were running down his face.

John returned the embrace and clung to Cody. His heart leapt as Randy's head moved slightly towards him. He opened his icy blue eyes, mouthing only two words for John.

"I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N] Hello! Just a quick notice before you get to the chapter. Christmas is getting nearer by the passing day and I have decided to do something special. Well, I did a few one shots and I have posted one of them –Randy/Dave- already. The next one shot will be posted Wednesday and it will be Randy/John pairing. So I want you guys to go add UTM to your alerts list, so you will be able to read the Centon Christmas one shot when it's posted. It will be based on this story and I will not be posting that one shot on this story. So go and add it to your list already![A/N]**

**Chapter 12**

The atmosphere was soothing. The gentle beep of the monitors, the silent voices in the corridors. He was lulled away from the pain into a restless sleep.

"Where is he? I have to see him!"

The frantic voice startled Randy from her doze. He tried to open his eyes but they felt so heavy. _He's here. _Someone had called him. Someone with a deep voice that carried across the room. Perhaps the doctor.

"You need to calm down, Mr…..Jacobs. you need to be calm before you go inside."

"What happened? Just let me go, I have to see him!" _Like he didn't know what happened to me. _

"He was found by these gentlemen an hour ago. He has been….raped."

"What…" he heard him clear his throat. "How bad is he hurt?"

Randy strained to hear. _How bad was he hurt? _He tried to shift on the bed but he felt numb. "As I said before, he had been raped. A sprained ankle, two ribs broken on his left side, a torn tissue in his anus and multiple contusions on her face and to the back of his head. He has a deep cut over his right eye. A fraction of an inch lower and he might have lost his eye."

Randy's breath hitched, which caused his broken ribs to throb in pain. His eyes squeezed instinctively and his fists grabbed a handful of the bed sheet. _Where is John? I need him._

As if he heard what Randy thought, John's voice was heard. "You! You did this!" _Where had John been all this time? Where was he when Glenn arrived?_ Randy knew what was going on outside. He imagined John storming towards Glenn, trying to grab him but Cody and Ted holding him back.

"Mr. Cena, please calm down. Stop making a scene, this is a hospital not your workplace." _Apparently the doctor knew who they were._

"I know he did this! Let me go!" John was trying to be released from Ted's death grip on his torso. "Who called him?!"

"For God's sake shut up Cena. I was at my private apartment at that time, with my driver. And I would never do anything like this to Randy," Glenn's voice was eerily calm but Randy knew better. There was a disastrous storm building inside him.

"You did it once Jacobs and I am sure you have done it again,"John shouted. Everything became dead silent. The only sound was John struggling to get free. Randy fought the shudder. It hurt far too much to jar her head, even involuntarily.

"Mr. Cena if you don't behave yourself I would have to escort you out of this hospital," the doctor said.

"Can I see him?" _No, no please, no._

"No!" John shouted again.

"John…" Phil warned. The sound of struggling stopped.

The doctor sighed loudly. "Only for a few minutes. He needs to rest."

The door to the room creaked open and Randy's heart thudded faster when he felt Glenn come closer to him, the smell of his intense aftershave he had always worn. The monitor beeped loudly as he hovered over Randy. He took one of Randy's hands into his and unclenched it. He rubbed the back of his palm like he wanted to sooth Randy.

The urge to snatch his hand back was overwhelming, but he couldn't move. It _hurt. _

"Relax…" he whispered to Randy's ear. The tone of his voice made Randy obey it without second thoughts. He forced his scared heart to follow the command. "What have you done to yourself, love?" his fingers brushed Randy's bruised cheek, which sent chills up the back of his neck. Then he leaned over, his lips grazing over his neck. His hot breath tickled her neck as he exhaled.

Then it came. He'd been waiting, knowing it would come. The knowing never lessenned the dread.

"One word," he breathed into his ear, voice so low that even Randy had to focus his mind fully on it to hear, "one word from you whore-ish mouth and I swear I'll finish the job next time." _Next time. _

"Understand?"

Randy managed to tilt her pounding head enough to convince him and he straightened, brushing his hand over Randy's almost non-existing hair. Nausea rolled through his stomach. "I just can't stand to see you this way."

His body instinctively shrank from his mournful tone, aching with every clench of his muscles. A knock was heard.

"You have to come out now, Mr. Jacobs," the doctor called. Glenn sighed heavily and leaned down again to kiss Randy's neck. His teeth grazed over a bruise and Randy flinched slightly, but the doctor did not seem to notice any change.

Randy exhaled slowly when Glenn moved way from him. He heard the doctor taking him away out of the door and into the silent corridors. It was Cody who first talked when the disappeared around the corridor.

"I don't know why Randy would keep Jacob's number as his emergency contact number," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Because he was Randy's boyfriend for six months, stupid" Ted smacked Cody's head.

"But that was long time ago, Ted. Surely, he couldn't have forgotten to change it after all this time," Cody gave a frustrated look. "He isn't a careless man, except when it comes to his wallet."

"It wasn't that long. He broke up with Jacobs two weeks ago," Phil frowned.

"What?! That's impossible. They broke up about…four months ago," Ted exclaimed.

"Um…..they got together again about six weeks ago, Rhodes," Phil raised a brow.

"The hell! How do you know all this?"

"John told me," Phil shrugged.

"John…?" Cody asked hesitantly. John seemed to be lost in another world. He was sitting on the chair arms crossed, staring into nothing. He didn't want to disturb John, but he needed a confirmation of what Phil just said. Not that he thought Phil was lying at a time like this. John didn't speak, he just bored a hole on the wall in front of him until something snapped inside him.

"I'm going in," he said getting up.

"But you can't-"

He didn't care. He wanted to see Randy. He needed to be near him. So he went inside. Damn the doctor.

Randy felt a calm sensation surrounding him. His senses reacted to the presence like ice to fire. He knew it was John from the moment he entered the room. John slowly raised a hand and touched Randy's good cheek. "I know you're awake," Randy let out a contented sigh and slightly tilted his head against the touch. He knows _everything._

John's lips stretched to a small smile and he began to rub circles on Randy's cheek.

"I love you."

_I love you._

_111111_

John rubbed the back of his head. Frustration and the tightening feeling in his chest has been very uncomfortable. Two weeks had passed since Randy has been released from the hospital. And from that day to today, Randy had been ignoring him. He had only talked to him during when RAW was on air for their promos. Not only John, he had been ignoring Ted and Cody too. Every time John entered a room where Randy was, Randy would run away as fast as he could even if the excuse he gave was lame.

And also he had requested a private locker room for himself so he could be alone all the time without having anyone having to bother him. And right now John was standing outside that said locker room, waiting for Randy to open the door. Oh, of course he had to knock. He reluctantly raised his hand and rapped the door, nearly bouncing with anxiousness. His stomach was rolling inside, like he was going on his first date.

When nothing happened, John knocked the door again, this time a bit more harder.

"Didn't I tel-" the door burst opened and revealed an angry Viper, but all the emotion was gone from his face when he noticed it was John. He had expected someone else. When he shifted to close the door again, John quickly shoved his hand against the door to stop it from slamming to his face.

"I want to talk to you," he said sternly. He saw Randy's eyes widen a bit but he quickly composed himself.

"About what?" his voice was irritated.

"Let me in," Randy debated in his mind for a second before looking around like he was searching for something. _Or someone. _

He gestured with his head before stepping aside to let John enter the room. He closed the door and walked to the far end of the locker room and sat down on the bench. He placed his elbows on his thigh and leaned forward, making sure that his eyes did not meet John's getting-angry blue orbs.

"What the hell is going on?" John threw his hands up in the air.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked non-chalantly. Okay, that was the last stroke. John stormed towards him and kneeled in front of him, holding Randy's chin so he was forced to look at John.

"Oh, you _know _what is going on here Randy? What is wrong with you? Why are you acting like you don't even know me, or better yet, why are you ignoring Ted and Cody?"

"I'm not _acting_, John. This is who I am. And I intend to keep my life this way," Randy said jerking his chin back from John's hold and standing up, walking over to where his title was kept. John felt a pang of pain in his chest.

"What about _us_?"

Something snapped inside Randy. "There is no _us_, Cena. There was no us, and there will never be an _us_. Yes, I did break up with Glenn but I didn't say we were together after that. And nor did you, Cena. You never even acknowledged what we were. It was just a physical relationship," Randy spat, venom dripping through his words as he glared at John with blazing eyes.

John placed a hand over his chest and struggled with the pain it was suffering from Randy's words.

"And I'm back again with Glenn. And this time, I won't let him go," _he won't let me go._

Randy fought hard to keep the love for John from surfacing. He couldn't show the love he has for John. Glenn would….. Randy turned around and snatched his title from the locker before going to the door.

"I love you," John cried. Randy jerked stopped but didn't turn around. He knew from the tone, John was on the verge of tears. _I love you too. _Randy continued to walk away as if he didn't hear what John said.

John stood up from the floor. He blinked and realized his face was wet. He touched his face and felt tears running down his cheeks. Randy had made him fall for him, he had played with his heart, and he had tossed it away like a piece of trash. He felt pathetic, sitting on the floor and crying over a man he would never have.

He took out his phone and dialled. He didn't even say hello when the call was answered.

"Phil, where are you?"

Phil knew from John's voice that something was wrong. And he intended to find it and fix it. John had been there for him, and now he will be there for John.

"Tell me where your locker room is. I'm coming."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**[A/N] RANDY/JOHN CHRISTMAS ONE SHOT IS POSTED! [A/N]**

Randy sighed and gently rubbed the back of his neck. Bruises had formed from Glenn's grips and he was sore all over the body after constant beatings and other….unmentionable things which Glenn had done to him. It wasn't like there was a choice. There was never a choice. Randy sighed. He seemed to do that often these days.

He looked at the clock and realized that he still had an hour to kill. He wasn't scheduled for a match today, which for he was glad than ever but he was told to wait in his locker room until Glenn had finished his match against William Regal and it was timed for the last. The little relief he had was that Glenn was not with him at the time, he had to attend a meeting with the GM before his match.

Not that he was allowed to spend time with his friends anyway. He wasn't allowed to go out of the room either, without Glenn's permission. Not like he would get permission from him anyway. He hated this feeling, the feeling that he had everything but could do nothing. He hated to feel weak, but he _was_ weak. Randy checked his phone when a beep sounded, alerting that a text message was sent by…..Ted.

He was asking where Randy was, telling him that he had to talk to him about something. As much as he didn't want to ignore Teddy, he had to. He deleted the message and switched off his phone, so no one could bother him. He felt a slight tug in his chest; that tug he would feel whenever he had done something wrong. He seemed to get more of them lately, but what could he do? Leave Glenn so he could hurt Randy's friends until he submitted again to a relationship with Glenn again?

A harsh knock snapped him out of his trance and he cast a questionable look at the door before standing up and walking to it. It surely wasn't Glenn; he just left the locker room. He prayed it wasn't John when he opened the door and peeked an eye at the visitor. It wasn't. Instead, it was the person he least expected. CM Punk.

"What the hell do you want?" Randy didn't mean to be rude, but the glare he was receiving from the guy irritated him.

"I want to talk," he said, his tone flat. His gaze was piercing; he was looking at Randy like he could see right through him.

"I don't have time, Punk. Go away," Randy moved to shut the door but Punk stepped his foot between the open space, blocking it from being shut.

"Don't tell me you're busy, Orton because you and I both know you aren't," he growled, shoving the door open and hitting Randy's nose with it which resulted Randy to release the grip on the door and hold his nose. For the briefest second he grinned sheepishly at Randy before fixing his face to a serious expression. He ignored Randy's irritated look and sat down on the chair Randy had been sitting on seconds before.

"You should go," this time, Randy's voice was filled with dread. He was afraid of Glenn finding Phil in the room with him alone, which would make Glenn to jump into unnecessary conclusions. He was afraid of what Glenn would do to Phil, rather than him. Phil saw the scared look on Randy's face and something just clicked in his head. His eyes ran over Randy's body and he noticed a few bruises on what was exposed of his body. He knew how Randy felt; once he had been there as well, except in different circumstances.

"I will, but I need to know something." He waited until Randy reluctantly gave a nod. "John needs you." _Randy needs John too. _"You can't push him away like this."

"I'm not pushing him away, Phil. I just realized where I truly belong. And it's not with John," a perfect lie came out of his mouth. But the only problem was he was a sucker at lying. And he knew that Punk knew he was lying, but was glad that he didn't comment on it.

"And it's with a _monster_ where you belong? Cut the sappy drama, Orton. I know what's going on," Phil snapped, giving him a look. _He knew_. "John is walking talking zombie because of you. For God's sake he cried! I haven't seen the man act like this in my life. Not even when his mom died. At least at that time he pretended. Now he's not even pretending."

Randy took in all the information about John. His eyes snapped up to Phil's olive eyes at the mention of John. And he immediately regretted it. He knew at the moment that he was caught.

"You love him, don't you?" was the single question he had been trying to avoid all the time. He looked away from Phil and glared a hole through the floor.

"No." _I love him. _

"Don't you lie to me, Randal. I know who you ar-"

"No you don't! You don't know who I am! You don't know how I'm feeling-"Randy spat, his scorching glare fixed upon Phil as he said those words.

"I know how you're feeling, Randal! I've been on the same situation as you are now before!" Phil shot up from the chair like it had burned his back. He stepped closer to Randy until he was an inch away from his face and matched the glare he was receiving. But then he realized what he had spilled. He swiftly turned away from Randy, his eyes locked on the floor.

"I'm sorry," it was a whisper, a sincere apology from Randy. He couldn't believe what he had heard and he felt sympathy for the smaller man.

"It doesn't matter," Phil said the words barely audible. He turned to face Randy after he was sure that his expression had turned back to normal. "Just keep in mind we've got your back. We'll help you. Just try to stay out of trouble until then, Randy." He gave a soft squeeze on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Randy exhaled. He had been holding a breath the whole time. He felt helpless even though Phil said he'd have his back. He wanted to run to John, to hold him forever and never let go of him, and whisper that he loved him. As lame as it sounded, it was what he truly wanted to do. He only got a chance to breathe twice, before the locker room burst open.

"What was he doing here?" Glenn growled, his hand immediately grabbing Randy's throat. Randy closed his eyes, bracing himself to whatever was coming next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mark had never in his life felt so….confused, or rather frustrated.

All the information he had heard today…. Chill went down his spine. He had never even imagined something like this would happen in real life. Somehow, he couldn't help but feel it was his fault that all of this was happening. Grumbling and muttering under his breath, he strolled up the path that leads to the mansion in front of him.

He hadn't really expected to meet Glenn here but he had a suspicion that he would find Glenn here. The Chrysler Limo he owned was parked in the garage to the side of the mansion confirmed his doubts. Fixing his jacket, Mark hesitated before pressing the button on the wall. A distant sound of a bell was heard. After a few seconds, the door creaked open, but it wasn't the person who he thought it would be.

"Randy?"

Randy was standing only two feet away from him, holding the door open. His eyes were surprised but yet they seemed so exhausted.

"Come in, Mark."

It wasn't the red rimmed, bagged eyes or the purple bruises which were half hidden from his clothes or the multiple bite marks on his neck which confirmed Mark of the things he had from a certain someone. It was the tone of his voice what made his heart sank as he stood in front of the bitter truth. His voice was deep as usual but they held a hollowness which shattered Mark's own hammering heart in his chest. His voice cracked in places like he was too tired to even form a sentence. It was as if he was too tired to be alive.

Mark stepped inside, swallowing thickly. There was something in his throat which didn't allow him to either swallow or breathe and it blocked him from talking. He came here to talk. But now that he's here, he didn't know what to say. What _would_ he say? Sorry for everything that his psychotic brother had done? To ask for forgiveness from the young man that the fact that his brother has a twisted mind had caused everything? Apologize that he wasn't there to stop Glenn from doing unmentionable things to Randy?

Randy met his eyes. He walked away; more like dragged his lifeless-like body up the stairs where Glenn's room was. When Glenn came to meet him after a brief moment, Mark was unable to look at him himself. It was when Glenn called him by his childhood nickname Mark looked up.

"Marksy? What are you doing here?"

At other times, Mark would have been slightly irritated at the choice of name. But he was too angry to care about that. He strolled towards Glenn and didn't stop until he was an inch away from the other man.

"What am I doing here? _What am I doing here?_ The answer to that is _you_, little brother," Mark spat, unable to contain the anger inside him any longer. Glenn looked surprised and he acted nonchalant. How _could_ he? Hurt an innocent boy and act like _nothing_ was happening?

"What are you talking about?"

"You exactly know what I'm talking about," Mark jabbed a finger on Glenn's chest. "What are you doing with Randy?"

For a long moment, Glenn stared at Mark in a calculated look, eyes narrowed to slits. Mark _knew_. Glenn knew that it wasn't worth trying to fool his own brother. He wouldn't fall for it.

"You hurt him once, Glen-"

"It was a mistake! Before, I felt sorry for doing that. But not anymore. He deserved it. And he deserves what I did to him at the club-"

"You're the one?!" Mark shouted. He couldn't believe his own ears. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother, Glenn. _You_ should be ashamed of yourself! How sick are you to hurt someone like that?"

"Oh you're worrying about how_ I_ hurt _him_? You never cared about how _he_ hurt _me_. He was using me the whole time! He didn't genuinely love me!"

"He-"

"I did love you, Glenn."

That moment, a timid voice stopped the both of raging men. If Randy hadn't talked, they would've killed each other right there. Glenn turned his scorching glare towards Randy, which resulted him taking two steps back, eyes immediately casting to the floor.

"I did love you after I got to know you. I admit it, I used you. But not after I fell for you," the confession was barely audible, bout the others heard it clearly. Glenn looked away. He couldn't look at Randy. He felt that Randy was saying the truth but he just couldn't forgive him like that. Mark gazed at Randy with sympathy.

"Randy, can you give us a moment?" he spoke as gently as he could. Randy gave a small nod and left the room. Mark waited until the sound of footsteps faded away. "Did you see that? How innocent he sounded? You and I both know that he was telling the trut-"

"For God's sake, I know, Mark. I don't need you to tell me every damn thing," Glenn rubbed the back of his neck gritting his teeth. He had never felt this; guilt. Guilt of what he had done. He had tormented Randy after jumping into sudden conclusions. "Have him gone by the time I come back." With that Glenn walked out of the room. The distant sound of a car driving away was heard shortly after. Mark waited a little more before jogging upstairs. He knocked on the bedroom door-which he assumed was Glenn's- before opening it.

Randy was sitting by the window sill, looking outside. His distant, eerie eyes stared out at nothing but he knew that Mark was in the room. "He's angry, isn't he?" empty words escaped from his lips.

Mark just shook his head even though the other man couldn't see him. "Pack your clothes. You're going with me."

"No."

Mark raised a brow.

"I mean, what if he-"

"He's the one who told me to take you with me."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter -14**

"Mark….."

An uncertainty held Randy's voice. He wasn't sure if he should be doing this. It has been a week since Glenn had set him free. As much as it sounded sappy, it was the truth. Mark had taken to him to one of his houses in North Carolina. The few days he had spent there had healed half of Randy's bruises and the calmness of the cool surroundings had helped him to collect his thoughts. In those few days he had called his mum, at first and told her what had happened. Let's just say it wasn't a pretty welcome he had received from his mother. She was so pissed off that Randy had left her out of his life but Randy explained that he had not.

He had assured her that he had been blocking everyone out of his life temporarily because of the things that had happened. He told her that something like this will never happen again. Then he called Teddy and Cody. After much apologizes and pleads Randy had succeeded to gain the friendship he had been missing for the last few weeks. Randy even called Phil. Just to thank him for his support. It had earned him many names from Phil like 'goof', 'doofus'. But the one person he didn't call was John.

He had wanted to meet John face to face and talk to him about what happened. But this is not the way he had wanted to do it. Mark had forced Randy to move into John's current apartment and now they were standing outside John's apartment door, waiting for the man to open it. Sure, Randy had no problem to move in with John at any other time, but not now. Definitely not now. He just wasn't ready. What if John will curse him and kick his ass out? What if he will say that he don't want to see Randy's face again?

"Kid, calm down. It's not like he will kill you," Mark rolled his eyes; pressing a hand on Randy's shoulder so he would stop tapping his foot.

"But Mark, I-"

The door opened and John pokes an eye out, the gaze landing on Mark. He couldn't see Randy because Randy was practically cowering behind Mark's large body, refusing to look at John. Then he closed the door again, unlocked the chain which was attached to the wall and opened the door wider, letting the men come in. he kept his eyes on the floor, never once looking at Randy as he walked behind Mark into the apartment.

"Morning, Mark," was the only thing he said before gesturing to the couch and making his way to the kitchen. Mark motioned Randy to sit, to which he immediately obeyed and followed behind John to the kitchen grumbling a greeting.

"So you want breakfast?"

"Nah. I'm on my way to somewhere…more private. I need some time off. I'm an old man now. I need some rest," Mark said, his face showing clear exhaustion. He looked too old for his age.

"You're coming back, though?" John glanced at him while mixing the waffle batter. He wasn't that close to Mark, but they have been on good terms since there first meet-up and that would make them somewhat friends.

"Well, yeah," Mark's hesitation made John stop what he was doing and turn to face him. "Not sure when. Took two months off from McMahon, though he didn't look too happy about it."

"Yeah," John gave a small grin. "He's never happy. The usual grumpy ol' man you'll always see."

"John…" Mark turned his expression serious and he fixed his gaze on John's sapphire eyes. John however averted his eyes to the floor, knowing what subject Mark was going to talk about. "I know it's hard for you. But give him another chance."

"I don't know, Mark," John sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Mark furrowed his brows. "I'm being an overly large cherub here, and you're not even helping the situation," John cracked a smile at this. "Look you know well that he hadn't acted on his own command."

"I know, Mark. But what if…..his feelings for me are gone now?"

Mark snorted. "Really? That's the thing you're worried about? Believe me when I say, he hasn't. Love doesn't come and go that easily. He had been in love with you for years. What do you think he did in his free time at my house? Watched movies and listened to music like an under-aged teenager?" when John gave him a blank look, he continued, "He was staring at photos of you in his phone the whole day!"

"Wait, how did you know he was in lo-"

"That look, he had in his eyes John, it was what made me realize that he has been in love for over a long, long time," Mark stretched his fingers as he said this. "Trust me; I'm a man who had fallen for three women. And I know how exactly he is feeling right now. You need to give him some space, so he could speak out for himself. Don't force him to do anything."

John nodded, his eyes finally landing on the young man sitting on his living room couch, fiddling his fingers. The fading bruises made John grimace and he quickly looked away before the temptation to run and hug the life out of Randy over-took him. When a hand clasped on his shoulder, he craned his eyes to meet Mark's grey ones. "Glenn won't be interfering his life anymore. I don't know where he is at but I can promise you he won't bother you again."

John smiled genuinely, gratitude written in his eyes as he gave a one armed hug to Mark. "Well, I'll better go. You too need to have make-up sex."

"Mark!" John exclaimed, his eyes widening in utter surprise.

Mark laughed out loud and waved John off, winking. "You know what I'm saying is true," he said.

"Yeah, well, you didn't have to say it out loud," John looked away to hide the red on his cheeks.

"Whatever. Look, I, uh, have to go now. I have some things to do on the way to the airport. So I guess I'll see you sometime later," Mark squeezed John's shoulder gently and walked out of the kitchen. He walked to Randy who was still staring at his intertwined fingers.

"Hey, kid," he spoke, grinning mischievously at Randy. "I've gotta go. John is okay with you being here. Just try not to jump on him too soon."

Randy bit his bottom lip, cursing the blush that threatened to appear on his face. Ignoring the last part, he focused his attention on the first part. "Can't you wait a little longer?" he pleaded, eyes widening and lips pouting.

"That look doesn't work on me." Randy huffed and mocked a glare at Mark. "I'm gonna be late for my flight," Mark chuckled, glancing at his watch. "So I better get going."

"What do you mean your flight? Where are you going?" Randy asked his tone wary. Over the past few days, he had gotten closer to the older man, and he had to admit that Mark was good company.

"Well, I'm going away for a few weeks. Maybe months," Randy became dead silent.

"Oh," then he lowered his eyes to hide the sad look which overtook them. He slowly stood up, not meeting Mark's eyes. "When are you coming back?"

Mark stared at Randy for the longest moment. He was going to miss the kid so bad. "Not sure."

"Okay," a brief second passed. Suddenly, Randy leaped forward and nearly tackled Mark to the floor. He wrapped his arms around Mark and buried his face against his chest. Mark was surprised. He wasn't a man who was used to affection. Chuckling softly, Mark patted Randy's back in a soothing manner. "Be safe." Randy muttered, pulling away, pale blue eyes sincere.

Mark gave a nod and he turned his face and gave a nod looking at something behind Randy. Randy knew it was John, who was probably leaning against the door frame gazing at him uncertainly. Then Mark gave one last look at both of them and leaving the apartment without another word. Now that they were alone, tension hit them in full force. Awkwardness hung in the air, like they were strangers.

"You hungry?" John was the first one to speak, voice hoarse like he haven't been speaking for days. Randy shook his head still looking at the door where Mark had gone, unable to find his voice. He propped down on the couch again, arms falling loosely at his sides. He kicked off his shoes and lifted his legs to the couch, crossing them.

When the waffle iron beeped, John reluctantly tore his eyes from Randy and took the waffles out of the iron. He poured some maple syrup and dusted powder sugar over them. For the better, he made another plate and left it in the kitchen in case Randy decided that he was hungry. He picked up the plate and a can of soda, carrying it to the living room. He placed the soda on the stool near the couch and sat down on the other corner of the couch, giving Randy much space. He flicked the TV on, flipping through the channels trying to find a good program to watch.

But nothing was interesting enough for John when Randy was sitting beside him staring off into space. His icy blue eyes were dry looking and they were empty like someone had ripped the fondness out of them. Struggling to ignore the pain that shot through his chest, John began to eat the waffles. Half way through eating, he felt someone's gaze on him. Randy was looking at him for the first time he had arrived. Not that he didn't like to look at Randy-hell he wanted to do more than just look at Randy-but John didn't want those beautiful eyes look at him with an empty emotion.

He wanted them to look at him with an emotion. Even anger would be fine. But not that blank look. When he finally couldn't stand the tension, John looked at Randy. For his utter relief Randy's eyes softened when John's sapphire orbs met his, erasing the blank look. John sighed, gesturing toward his plate. "You want some?"

Still not talking, Randy shook his head not even sparing a glance at the plate. He fidgeted on his seat for a few seconds looking dubiously at John like he was debating with something in his head. Then his features hardened and he averted his gaze to the floor. John put the plate on the stool beside his soda, suddenly losing his appetite. He turned to look at the T, but his mind was aware of what was happening around him. He felt the couch duck under his weight as Randy shifted closer to John.

Randy slowly toward John, his mind screaming for him to stop and runaway. But his body didn't seem to listen as it dragged itself beside John. It never listened. Randy stopped for a second when he was right beside John.

John felt his breath hitch when Randy pressed against his side, his warm body enveloping half of John. When John didn't push him away-John couldn't-Randy rested his head on his shoulder, sighing contentedly. Randy closed his eyes, feeling warmth spread through his cheeks at his girlish act. He curled up to a ball against John, pressing his nose to John's skin and inhaling the familiar intoxicating smell.

John glanced at Randy and saw him visibly relax against him. He waited until Randy's breathing slow down to a steady, calm pace before looking at him. Randy had fallen asleep. A small smile appeared on his lips as he took in the younger man. The corners of Randy's lips twitched once in a while like he was trying to smile in his sleep. The bottom lip held a scar like it had been busted in more than one occasion. John's smile dimmed as he took in the scars on his face. A bruise was fading in his left cheek but it was still visible if you looked at it closely. A healed cut was right above his eye, the scar he got from the day when he was…..

John shook his head and turned to watch the TV. He had Randy now, and he will not let Randy get hurt again under his watch. Not again. A half an hour later it dawned to John that he was not interested in watching TV. He scooped Randy up gently, wrapping his arms around him. He didn't know whether it was because of the exhaustion from his flight or the fact that he hadn't been getting enough sleep-the bags under Randy's eyes confirmed it-but Randy seemed dead asleep. He didn't even move when John carried him to the bedroom. One thing John noticed was that Randy had lost his weight.

He had certainly lost some pounds since the last time he had lifted Randy. He made a note to himself to fill Randy with enough food when he woke up. John kicked the bedroom door and walked in, gently putting Randy on the bed and pulling the blankets over him. Taking his shirt off, John climbed on to the other side of the bed, wrapping an arm around Randy's waist, pulling his back against John's chest. John waited for a long time just reveling in the sensation of touching Randy but after some time he let the exhaustion of all the nights he had trouble with sleeping take over him and he drifted off to sleep.

John woke up when he felt someone struggling against his hold. He cracked open an eye and saw Randy, who was now facing him and was still asleep fidgeting beside him. His body was trembling and his brows were furrowed, like he was having a nightmare. The only problem was it was still day time, maybe in the evening as the sun rays were a little dim. John forced back a yawn and sat up on the bed, placing his hands on Randy's shoulders and gently shaking him to wake up. Randy's black shirt was drenched in sweat, which meant he was having not a good dream.

When Randy continued to turn his head from side to side and pleads started to gasp out from his mouth, John shook him a little too hard, dread settling in the pitch of his stomach. What Glenn had done to _his_ Randy, he might never know, but he wasn't going to just stand there and wait for it to ruin his life again. Randy's eyes snapped open and a yelp of what seemed to be pain escaped from his lips. He clutched his chest for a while, his almost white eyes rolling to the back of his head scaring John to death. Fearing Randy was somehow in pain, John kneeled on the bed, climbing on top of Randy and grabbed his head. "Randy? Randy can you hear me?"

When Randy finally fixed his gaze on John, John sighed in relief. Randy was breathing hard, his chest rising and falling to a higher speed than normal but he seemed okay. The only problem was the fear in his eyes. "You're here, with me," John hesitated a bit. "He's not here."

Randy stared at John, but he knew that Randy was calming down from the inside. John brushed a bead of sweat which rolled from Randy's forehead and rubbed circles on Randy's temple, a manner that he knew would relax Randy's mind. When Randy's features relaxed, he climbed off of him and held out a hand for Randy to take. Randy stared at the hand for a minute before taking it, allowing John to help his tired body stand. John gripped Randy's hip to steady him and let go, when he seemed to do fine with his own.

"I…I need to shower," for the first time since arriving, Randy spoke o John in a quiet voice, peeling the sticky shirt away from his body.

"Go ahead," John said, pointing to the attached bathroom. Randy sneaked a glance at John, who caught it and grinned, shaking his head. Randy couldn't avoid him forever. Randy walked towards the bathroom taking off his shirt on the way and tossing it not even caring where it landed. For a moment John couldn't take his eyes off of the scars which were cut on Randy's back. Some of them looked like Randy had been whipped….

Randy pulled off his jeans and stepped under the shower, turning the knob so the water which showered off was cold. It always seemed to help clear his mind from the past days he had tried it. His skin and the inside were on fire so the cold water flowing down on his heated body felt like heaven. When a pair of muscular arms snaked around his waist Randy released his tension of his muscles and leaned back to the touch, pressing his back against John's massive chest. When a question probed his mind, he tensed again. "Why?"

"Why what?" John asked his voice muffled as he nuzzled against the crook of Randy's neck, which sent a rush of heat between Randy's legs. He pressed his legs against each other tightly trying to ignore the shivers which went down his spine at the sensation which was vibrating off of John's soft lips against his hot skin. He struggled to keep his mind on the situation.

"Why aren't you disgusted by me?"

That simple question made John freeze, but he didn't take his lips from Randy's neck. "Should I be?"

Randy gently unlocked John's arms from around his waist and turned to look at him. "I'm a whor-"

"Hey!" John snapped and then grimaced, when Randy flinched away from him at his sudden raised voice. "No such words under my roof, Randy. Who told you that anyway?" when Randy opened his mouth to answer John cut him off. "Nevermind. You're not a…. bad person. _I'm_ the one who's saying this. Don't care about anyone else, Randy. Because it's _me _who you have here right now. Do you understand?"

Randy gave a stiff nod, gritting his teeth and rested his forehead on John's shoulder. John shrugged off his shoulder as soon as their skin contacted but took hold of Randy's chin. He turned it up, so Randy was forced to look at John. John leaned forward, brushing his lips against Randy's. He pulled back only for Randy to grip the back of John's neck and pull him forward, smashing their lips. Randy kissed John with so much hunger that John was eager to return, but then he softened the kiss, making Randy feel cherished by him. It was enough to bring a tear or two to his eyes.

John shoved Randy up against the glass wall of the walk-in shower, hands gripping at Randy's hips and mouth nipping sharply up Randy's throat. Randy groaned and threw his head back, canting his crotch up into John's desperately. It had been so long since he had been with John. His fingers ran longingly along John's scalp longingly as his toes curled in pleasure when John's mouth latched onto a nipple. He rolled his hips fruitlessly, trying to get some friction against his aching cock but John's hips were tilted away.

"John…" Randy whimpered when John groaned and pulled away, kissing up Randy's chest to his jaw. Randy took advantage and slid his hands down to John's ass, yanking him against his chest his body do their groins rocked together. John pressed in, running his warm tongue along Randy's jaw line to his ear before biting the lobe playfully.

"Are you sure?" John whispered huskily, holding back his own arousal. He didn't want to hurt Randy just because he needed to get off.

"Mmhmm," Randy hummed, cocking his head to give John more room. "Just…. Be gentle."

"Do you even have to ask," John growled lowly, kissing Randy again, devouring his lips. Randy's hands ran over John's tight muscles and smiled into the kiss in triumph when he groaned, feeling his back press against the glass wall tightly. John caressed Randy's sides, hands sliding down to the back of Randy's thighs. John gripped the flesh of Randy's thighs tightly before lifting them, a silent gesture for him to wrap them around John's waist. Randy moaned when another shot of heat jolt down to his shaft and he locked his legs around John, giving more access for John to rub against Randy.

While one of John's hand gripped Randy's thigh, the other caressed its way to Randy's tight entrance, sliding two of his fingers into the pucker. Randy dug his nails to John's back when he felt his still half healed walls stretch under the pressure John was applying. The fingers left him after a while and instead, the tip of John's length probed in his opening. When Randy squeezed his shoulder, John took is as an invite and slowly entered Randy, groaning at the sensation of Randy's wall tightening around his shaft.

He moved with so much care and attention, all the while punishing Randy's lips with his own. Randy thrust his hips to meet John's bucking hips and they moved in a rhythm so fast that their breaths became incoherent. With each thrust their kisses intensified and their bodies molded together. John rode Randy hard and the moans from Randy stated that he loved every passionate minute of it.

Randy felt himself already close to his breaking point, and with every increase in pressure, the stronger his desire became and before he knew it, he was moaning John's name in the fastest orgasm he'd ever reached. He gripped John's shoulders tightly and gave in to his body's release, feeling complete when John's cry of completion followed shortly after. Once they were able to catch their breaths, John pulled out of Randy and held him tightly against his chest when he felt Randy slumped. As the fireworks dimmed, John's satisfactory smile against Randy's lips could be felt. John had that uncanny ability to make Randy lose his control and he had done it again without that much help from Randy.

John kissed Randy's temple and stroked his cheek, completely content with each other. "Be mine." It wasn't a question; it was a command, a good-type command. The kiss that followed after from Randy was more than a confirmation. "I love you."

This time, when Randy met John's blue orbs John understood what that unknown emotion was in Randy's icy blues, which he had seen so many times but haven't been able to figure out. It was love. "I- I…I-"Randy stammered, a faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"I know. You don't need to say it," John chuckled softly, pecking Randy's cheek before pressing his body against Randy's and nuzzling his face against Randy's neck. Even though the water which flowed down from the shower head was cold, comforting warmth spread from their skin contact, making them sigh in unison.

Somehow, John knew that it won't be the first time he will get to feel like this. And somehow he knew that this sensation will never leave him again.

**The end.**

**[A/N]**

**I know this is sudden, but I think that they had received a happy ending and I didn't want to postpone it and drag it into another chapter. So here it is. I hope you enjoyed the story, and some of you must know that I've posted a Christmas special one shot for this story. And if you haven't read it, it's on the Under The Mistletoe, second chapter. I've started another story, but it's Sheamus/Randy. I won't do a sequel for this story but I might do another CENTON fic in the near future. Enjoy my other works until then! Happy New Year everybody!**

**[A/N]**


End file.
